My Annoying Neighbor
by Devi Na Akeyama
Summary: Apa ayah dan ibu memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menempatkanku di apartemen itu? Ditambah tetangga sebelah yang terus mengganggu hari-hariku/ "Kita harus segera menumpas Akatsuki, atau korban akan semakin bertambah"/ "Walaupun pertemuan kita hanya sebentar dan kau sudah melupakannya, aku akan membalasnya! kaulah penyelamatku!" Gak pinter bikin summary xx
1. Chapter 1

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, semuanya deh. No flame here.

* * *

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer karakter selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer cerita punya Devi Na Akeyama

* * *

Pairing : Sasusakux

rate M

* * *

My Annoying Neighbor

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Cinta_

 _Hal rumit yang sukar dimengerti_

 _Orang menjadi gila dibuatnya_

 _Perasaan yang menyerang siapa saja_

 _Tak peduli dimana dan kapan_

 _._

 _Bahkan dunia tak lebih baik dengannya_

 _Yang ada hanya kata sia-sia_

 _Waktu, tenaga, materi, semuanya_

 _Cinta hanyalah lambing kehancuran diri_

 _Beruntunglah aku,_

 _Hidup tanpa ada cinta kasih_

 _Kepalsuan, kepura-pura_

 _Dengan tujuan tertentu dibaliknya_

 _Dan setelah mereka mendapatkannya_

 _Kau akan dibuang_

 _Sendirian_

 _Di dunia yang kejam_

 _Sebagai sampah tak diinginkan_

 _Tenggelam dalam gelapnya rasa kesepian_

 _._

 _Namun, pemikiran itu sirna,_

 _Anggapan bodohku selama ini_

 _Kutarik kembali dalam-dalam_

 _Setelah aku bertemu dengannya_

 _._

 _Seberkas cahaya datang,_

 _Dan membuka mataku_

 _Untuk memperlihatkanku,_

 _Arti sejati dari cinta_

* * *

Konoha. Kota yang akan kutinggali selama beberapa bulan ke depan ini banyak berubah. Keramaiannya, gedung-gedung puluhan tingkat, bangunan pencakar langit berdiri di mana-mana. Banyak kedai kopi penuh dengan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman, keluarga atau kerabat. Bercakap-cakap, meminum kopi atau sekadar menikmati WiFi gratis yang disediakan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, di halte bus 09, tidak jauh dari bandara. Halte 09 terlihat tidak terawat karena banyak graffiti dengan aneka tulisan di dindingnya, beberapa selebaran iklan yang telah disobek-sobek dan beberapa papan reklame yang tak sanggu berdiri lagi. Aku duduk di kursi panjang dari besi yang dilapisi nikel dengan 2 koper besar kupegangi di masing-masing tanganku. Koper berwarna biru tua yang penuh dengan pakaian, buku, alat mandi, dan perlengkapan lain di dalamnya. Halte terasa begitu sepi, mungkin karena sekarang sudah pukul 08.50 malam, dan aku menunggu pemberhentian bus terakhir. Jalan yang gelap diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan yang sudah tua, bisa diketahui karena sedari tadi beberapa lampu tak berhenti berkedip. Di halte 09 hanya ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam bertopi sedang bersandar di tiang penyangga, dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berpakaian mencolok sedang mengutak-atik tas merah menyalanya.

Aku mendengus. Butuh berapa lama lagi untukku menunggu. Terhitung lewat 45 menit sejak bus terakhir yang kulihat lewat. Banyak penumpang yang berebut naik, berdesak-desakan hingga ada seorang yang terjatuh. Ingin rasanya aku ikut andil, tapi dengan 2 koper ini, pasti akan sangat sulit. Terpaksa aku harus mengalah dan menunggu bus selanjutnya berhenti. Tanpa ada hiburan yang berari, menunggu dan tak sadar aku setengah perjalanan menuju alam mimpiku. Hingga….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa, pencuri! Tolong-tolong! Pencuri itu mengambil tasku!" wanita berbusana mencolok itu berteriak sekeras mungkin melihat laki-laki bertopi yang berdiri disebelahnya telah lari bersama tasnya. Tapi rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya dengan keadaan yang amat sepi ini. Jengkel karena ia mengganggu waktu berkualitasku untuk tidur sejenak, namun ini adalah keadaan darurat. Tenang saja, aku segera menolongnya.

"Tante, tenang saja saya akan mengejarnya, tolong jaga koper saya". Aku segera lari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

Lari, lari dan lari. Lariku yang kupikir cukup cepat ini hampir mencapainya. Mataku hanya fokus dengan gerakan pencuri itu. Disisi lain aku juga menghafalkan jalan yang kulalui, belok kanan, kiri, lurus, belok lagi. Jalan-jalan sempit celah antara dua gedung ini amat membingungkan. Aku mengeluarkan magnet kulkas warna-warni yang kukantongi dan kujatuhkan beberapa di titik tertentu, antisipasi bila nantinya aku akan tersesat ketika mencari jalan kembali.

Hingga ada saatnya pencuri itu sampai pada jalan buntu. Persiapannya kurang matang, ia tidak memikirkan lebih jauh jalan kaburnya bila ia dikejar. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Matanya melihat kesegala penjuru, mencari-cari celah untuk melarikan diri. Hah, percuma saja. Ia benar-benar terkunci rapat. Peluh membasahi dahinya, perasaan tegang dan takut menggerogoti dirinya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menodongnya ke arahku.

"Wow, Pak, Bu, Nek, Kek, Dek, Kakak atau siapalah kau, bisakah kita bermain santai?" aku tidak tahu siapa dia, kerah jaket yang tinggi menghalangi wajahnya dari pengelihatanku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Pura-pura takut.

"Apa maumu?" dari suara kutahu ia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau curi tas itu?".

"Bukan urusanmu!". Pencuri itu sedikit mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Berikan tas itu dan kau bisa pergi dengan damai atau sebelum itu kau mau merasakan beberapa pukulan tanganku, tapi akhirnya kau juga harus merelakannya? Tapi sudah jelas sisi untung rugi pada tiap pilihannya". Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, merenggangkan otot-otot pada rangka gerakku. Pemanasan ringan untuk memulai olahraga dadakan ini.

"Jangan banya bicara kau!".

Pencuri itu menyerangku. Mengarahkan pisaunya ke perutku. Aku hanya menggerakan badanku ke kiri untuk menghindarinya. Pencuri itu jatuh dan pisau yang ia pegang sedikit menggores lengan kirinya. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Bahkan sebelum aku menyetuhnya, ia sudah terluka dengan sendirinya. Bukan salahku kan? Lagi-lagi serangan ia berikan dari segala penjuru. Kepala, badan, tangan, hingga kaki menjadi sasarannya. aku hanya menepisnya tanpa menyerang balik. Sebenarnya pencuri itu hanya berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan pisaunya, tapi seperti inilah, motorik kasarnya amat tidak mendukung. Aku ragu bahwa dia benar-benar pencuri.

Apa aku membuatnya itu kesal? Penuh amarah, ia semakin membabi buta. Serangan demi serangan terus ia luncurkan. Jika kau bertarung dengan perasaan amarah menguasai, pikiranmu tak akan jernih, hingga kau hanya fokus pada satu hal : Kalahkan dia, bagaimanapun caranya. Satu hal yang harus diketahui, berkelahi dengan amarah adalah kesia-siaan. Yang kulakukan adalah mengindar dan menerapkan strategi 'si kecil dan si besar'. Kutunggu pencuri itu kelelahan dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Kupikir ini waktu yang tepat. Pencuri yang berada di samping hendak menyerang lengan kananku, kegesitan gerakan yang kulakukan berhasil mengunci kedua tangannya, kutendang perutnya dan membuang jauh-jauh pisau yang ia pegang. Pencuri itu tersungkur hanya dengan 1 serangan. Mengerang kesakitan. Namun tendanganku ada pada level kekuatan minimum, ia sudah kesakitan.

"Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti!". Pencuri lari dan masih memegangi perutnya. Kelas tambahan bela diriku ternyata berguna juga. Aku mengambil tas merah yang mengkilap dan memantulkan cahaya lampu itu. Kembali dengan mengambili magnet warna-warni yang sudah kusebar. Mungkin aku akan bingung jika yang kusebar adalah remah roti. Tak salah juga aku menonton beberapa film pada akhir pekan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menungguku dengan rasa cemas. Tangan dan kakinya tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ia duduk mendekati koper-koper besarku, kurasa koperku aman.

"Tante, ini tas Anda". Aku menyodorkan tas merah yang kubawa. Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Tapi wajahnya berseri-seri melihat tasnya kembali tanpa ada lecet atau rusak. Aku berani bertaruh ta situ berhargai amat mahal.

" _Ah, Yokata! Arigatou gozaimasu!"_ Wanita membungkuk serendah-rendahnya. Menggambarkan kebahagiaanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya Anda periksa apakah isinya ada yang hilang atau tidak". Aku meyetel wajah datarku. Untuk apa aku bersenang hati, toh tidak akan berpengaruh padaku.

" _Aa_ … Kau benar!". Wanita itu kembali mengobrak abrik tasnya dan tak ada wajah cemas ia berikan. Tidak ada yang hilang!

"Beruntunglah tidak ada yang hilang, terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama". Aku pergi menuju koper-koperku.

"Tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui". Wanita itu meremas tasnya.

" _Nani?_ "

" _Anu_ … Bus terakhir yang kau tunggu dari tadi baru saja lewat".

"Apa?!". Aku terkejut. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai tujuanku, bus itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang kupunya, ini juga mulai larut malam.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, akan kupanggilan taksi untukmu". Wanita itu mengeluarkan IPhonenya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak perlu ta-". Ucapanku terpotong olehnya.

"Halo, bisakah Anda mengirim taksi ke halte bus 09 sekarang? _Aa_ … terima kasih!". Wajahnya berseri-seri lagi. Mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku bajunya.

"Taksinya akan segera datang, kita tunggu sebentar ya". Wanita itu duduk di bangku, menepuk-nepuk sisi lain dari bangku, tersirat menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Akupun duduk, tapi masih memberi jarak sedikit jauh darinya. Karena, ia masih berstatus orang asing.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Tsunade, kau bisa memanggilku Kak Tsunade, agar aku tidak terlihat terlalu tua, hehehehe, jadi Siapa namamu?" Wanita itu memulai percakapan. Dia menanyakan namaku, apakah aman bila aku menjawabnya.

"Sa-sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke". Aku sedikit ragu.

"Hmm… Sasuke. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku berhutang banyak padamu". Wanita itu memberikan senyumannya, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rata.

"Hn. Tidak usah dipikirkan". Dan tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil terdengar. Itu taksi yang dipesan Nona Tsunade.

"Ayo, kau mau pergi kemana?". Wanita itu berdiri.

"Jiraiya Apartemen".

"Kau tinggal di sana?"

"Akan."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi". Kami memasuki mobil. Barang-barangku dimasukan ke dalam mobil oleh sopir taksi dan mobilpun akhirnya jalan.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini, Sasuke". Aku dan Nona Tsunade duduk bersebelahan di bangku belakang.

"Eh?"

"Tak apa, kau bisa mempercayaiku". Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum dan membetuk tanda _peace_ pada tangannya.

"Hm…. Ayah dan Ibuku mempunyai restoran ramen yang cukup besar di Suna. Sejak kecil aku tumbuh dan bersekolah di sana. Setelah menamatkan SMA, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Universitas Konoha".

"Jadi kau pendatang baru, apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?"

"Setelah membongkar barang-barang, aku hendak mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan mempersiapkan kuliahku dalam 2 minggu".

"Apa kau kekurangan uang?".

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Aku hanya mencoba lebih mandiri, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memanfaat uang yang ditransfer oleh orangtuaku".

"Hahaha, kau memang anak baik".

"Kau kemari sendirian?". Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku kemari bersama Ibuku, ia akan diam-diam membuat kunci cadangan dan menyeludupkan banyak sekali masakan ke dalam kulkasku, jadi aku tidak memberitahunya dimana aku tinggal".

"Hahahaha…. Kau amat lucu, Sasuke. Oya, ini… jika kau dalam kesulitan, kau bisa minta bantuanku". Kak Tsunade memberiku kartu namanya. Akan sangat tidak sopan bila aku menolaknya, jadi aku menerima dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasih padanya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen. Gedungnya tinggi sekali, mungkin ada belasan lantai di sana. Aku keluar dan membantu pak sopir yang sedang mengeluarkan koperku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kak Tsunade. Saya bisa sampai disin berkat Anda".

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi jika kau ada waktu". Kak Tsunade berbicara dari dalam mobil, ia membuka kaca mobil sepenuhnya.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Kalau begitu.." Aku membungkuk. Pergi masuk membawa koperku ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pergi menuju tempat reservasi untuk cek in. Menaruh 2 koperku di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ada di tas punggungku. Ya, aku masih mebawa tas punggung. Untuk menaruh laptop, speaker kecil dan lain-lain.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Penjaganya adalah seorang laki-laki tua tapi terlihat gagah serta tinggi dan rambutnya sudah atau memang berwarna putih dimakan usia mencuat kesana kemari mirip duri. Pada bet nama yang menempel di seragamnya tertulis 'Jiraiya'. Jadi dia pemilik apartemen ini, tapi kenapa ia yang mengurus tamu?

"Ini, saya sudah memesan kamar lewat internet, pembayarannya sudah saya lakukan lewat internet Banking dan tertulis penempatannya dimulai hari ini". Aku menyodorkan kertas yang sudah setengah lecek karena aku mengeluarkannya sedikit kasar.

"Hm… Tuan Uchiha. kamarmu berada di lantai 5, nomor 564. Sebelum itu, mohon Anda mendatangani berkas ini." Lembar demi lembar sudah kutandatangi. Lelaki tua itu memberiku 2 kunci dengan bandul plastic bertuliskan '564'.

"Jugo akan membantu membawakan barang-barang Anda".

"Hn. Terima kasih banyak". Aku pergi menuju koper-koperku dan terlihat seorang pegawai menungguku. Pria gagah berambut oranye dan beriris merah bernama Jugo itu sudah menenteng kedua koper biru tuaku.

"Selamat malam, Tuan, saya akan menunjukan jalannya". Aku mengikuti pegawai hotel menuju ke lift. Jugo mengantarku dengan menunjukan arah ke kiri atau ke kanan sampai di depan lift. Ia membukakan pintu lift, mempersilahkanku masuk dan menekan tombol lantai dimana apartemenku berada. Ia bilang akan menemuiku di lantai berikutnya Beruntunglah hanya aku yang yang sedang menggunakan lift, terasa sedikit longgar.

Lantai 1, lantai 2, lantai 3, lantai 4, dan akhirnya sampailah kami di lantai 5. Jugo sudah menungguku di depan pintu lift. Aku sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa ia mendahuluiku? Padahal akulah yang menaiki lift. Terdapat banyak lobi di lantai 5, Jugo menuntunku ke lobi nomor 6, menuju ke kamar urutan 4 dari depan. Ternyata nomor kamar apartemen ini memiliki beberapa arti, 5 untuk lantai, 6 untuk lobi, dan 4 untuk kamarnya.

Setelah aku membuka apartemenku dengan kunci yang sudah diberikan, kamipun masuk ke dalamnya. Apartemen yang akan kutinggali ini tidak terlalu kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Jendela apartemen ini cukup besar, sinar matahari pasti akan senang melewatinya. 1 ruang besar multifungsi, 1 kamar mandi, dan 1 kamar yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk 1 tempat tidur king size, 1 meja belajar dan 1 lemari.

"Tuan, dimana saya harus meletakkan barang-barang , Anda? Apa Anda butuh bantuan untuk membongkarnya?".

"Disitu saja, saya akan membongkarnya sendiri". Tolakku halus. Lalu jugo memberikan banyak penjelasan mengenai fasilitas kamar dan pelayanan yang disediakan oleh apartemen. Memberikanku beberapa tawaran untuk melayani permintaan khusus lalu pergi dan memberi salam. Oya, tak lupa beberapa lembar uang kuberikan padanya sebagai tip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa begitu panjang bagiku. Menghabiskan berjam-jam waktuku hanya untuk perjalan kemari dan insiden tak terduga terjadi. Mengacuhkan koper-koperku yang masih tertutup rapat, aku segera pergi menuju kamar. Menjatuhkan diriku ke atas ranjang yang belum tertutupi oleh sprei. Bahkan aku tidak ada niat untuk membersihkan diri. Terlalu jatuh dalam pikiranku sendiri, akhirnya akupun terlelap. Seakan aku tidak memperdulikan keadaan ruangan yang belum kuhidupkan pemanas ruangannya, tanpa selimut dan penghangat lainnya. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus bergantian. Terkadang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit. Tidak ada suara-suara malam yang biasanya kudengar saat masih tinggal di Suna. Malam yang begitu sunyi untuk dihabiskan seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari merambat lurus melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Mengganggu tidurku karena mereka merambat tepat ke arah mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mata, tapi kelopak mataku terasa begitu lengket satu sama lain. Aku menyipit dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi wajah, berusaha menghalangi cahaya yang menyentuh mataku. Setelah cukup lama aku mengembalikan nyawaku, kumulai melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Menangkap tempat yang begitu asing bagiku. Setelah kugali lagi otakku, baru kuingat apa yang kulalui kemarin.

Hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupanku. Terasa gravitasi dari ranjang tanpa pakaiannya ini menarikku. Tapi aku harus memaksakan diri karena matahari mulai meninggi. Aku berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar. Bisa kulihat koperku yang masih tergeletak. Hendak mandi tapi sebaiknya aku membongkar dan membersihkan barang-barangku dahulu. Kalian tahu karena itu akan menghasilkan banyak keringat. Sia-sialah air yang kugunakan untuk mandi.

Memasukan pakaianku ke dalam lemari. Menaruh beberapa alat mandi di rak mandi, menata beberapa buku yang kubawa dan menyapu apartemenku yang sedikit berdebu. Lalu aku membuka gorden besar berwarna putih yang masih menutupi jendela. Baru kutahu bahwa itu bukanlah jendela. Melainkan pintu geser menuju balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Setelah kulihat, balkon apartemenku cukup luas, ditambah dengan pemandangan taman apartemen yang dilihat dari lantai 5 begitu menakjubkan. Tiba-tiba….

Kryuuuuuuuukk-

Perutku meronta-ronta, meminta bahan bakar yang yang terakhir kali didapat saat ada di pesawat. Aku sampai lupa makan. Baiklah. Sehabis mandi aku akan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa mie ramen instan yang mudah untuk dibuat dan tidak banyak memakan waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak supermarket tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku. Aku sedikit senang dengan letak apartemenku yang terlihat strategis. Trotoarnya yang rata dan pepohonan besar berdaun lebat tumbuh berurutan di pinggir jalan. Suasana yang damai dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Tamannya yang ada di sisi lain jalan sudah dipenuhi orang yang sedang ber- _hanami_ dengan keluarga, kerabat, dan teman-teman mereka dibawah pohon Sakura.

Akupun sampai di supermarket. Isinya terlihat lengkap dan luas. Langsung saja aku mengambil kereta dorong yang disediakan didekat pintu dan memulai kegiatan belanjaku. Beras, ikan kaleng, dan lauk pauk kalengan kuambil. Beberapa cup ramen dan di sana juga menjual onigiri instan dengan aneka rasa isian seperti _spicy tuna, tuna mayonnaise_ , dan _chicken_. Di sudut sayuran aku mengambil plastic besar, memasukan puluhan tomat ke dalamnya dan menaruhnya ke kereta belanjaan. Tak terasa keretaku sudah penuh, aku juga menambahkan sabun cuci dan pengharum ruangan.

Saat aku sedang asik memilih aroma pewangi baju, kudengar ada seorang gadis yang terlalu berisik untuk standar orang berbelanja. Hanya bisa kulihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Aneh. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Wajahnya masih tertutupi jeruk-jeruk yang di susun piramida. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Haruskah aku beli ini?"

"Ah, ini dia!"

"Apa di rumah aku sudah kehabisan saus? Merica? Bagaimana dengan paha ayam ini?

"Apa yang akan kumasak hari ini?"

"Kuharap garam ini memiliki kualitas yang bagus".

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Seakan ia hendak memasakkan seorang presiden dari negara super power saja. Dan jika kau bisa melihatnya, ia membawa 2 kereta dorong penuh dengan bahan makanan setengah jadi.

Setelah kupikir sudah lengkap, kereta tersebut kudorong menuju meja kasir. Kasir tersebut dijaga oleh wanita yang terlihat masih muda. Rambutnya pendek berwarna biru dan jelas di bajunya tertulis nama 'Konan'.

"Saya akan menghitung belanjaan Anda, Tuan".

"Hn". Aku menunggu.

Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit. Barcode pada tiap barang yang kubeli di-scan satu per satu. Aku sedikit resah. Bagaimana caraku membawa semua ini. Bahkan ini akan melebihi 2 kantong plastic besar. Penjaga kasir itu menghitung, dan sedikit memberikan senyumannya padaku. Aku ragu untuk membalasnya.

"Semua sudah, Tuan. Ada lagi yang ingin, Anda tambahkan?" aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa Anda penghuni Apartemen Jiraiya?"

" _Aa_ …".

"Kalau begitu Anda bisa membawa kereta dorong ini bersama belanjaan Anda, dan biarkan pegawai apartemen yang mengembalikannya mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan". Ternyata supermarket ini merupakan salah satu fasilitas dari apatemen yang kutempati.

"Ah, _Souka_! Kalau begitu ini". lalu menyerahkan uang giral berupa kartu kredit. Aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan sebelum kuliah dimulai. Rasanya hina jika aku terus menggunakan kartu itu. Setelah menggesek kartuku dan menekan beberapa tombol, kasir itu menyerahkannya kembali. Aku pergi, mendorong kereta belanjaanku keluar dari toko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat keluar dari supermarket, aku berhenti sebentar. Mengecek untuk terakhir kali apa ada barang yang kurang sebelum terlambat pulang dan malas rasanya untuk kembali. Kuobrak-abrik belanjaanku, rasanya aku belanja begitu banyak tapi total harganya mengejutkan. Dan,

BRUUUKKKK-

Seseorang menabrakku dari samping kiri. Kami berdua jatuh dengan posisiku dibawah dan orang yang menabrakku ada tepat di atasku.

"Ah!". Suara perempuan terdengar.

Rasanya sedikit sakit pada pergelangan tanganku karena posisi jatuhku yang bertumpu padanya. Saat gadis itu sadar, ia segera melebarkan iris emeraldnya, bangun dan juga mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Kutolak bantuannya.

" _Gomenasai! Daijobu_?" Gadis itu bicara padaku dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Hn". Aku segera menyembunyikan pergelangan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku. Tujuanku untuk mengejar penjual es krim, tapi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrakmu. Maafkan aku". Gadis itu membungkuk 80 derajat di depanku. Aku tidak enak melihatnya.

Hn. Maaf. Aku juga salah, tidak seharusnya aku berdiri di tengah jalan".

"Benarkah kau tak apa? Kita bisa pergi ke dokter jika kau ada luka".

"tidak perlu".

" _Souka._ Kalau begitu ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku". ia menyerah 3 buat onigiri instan yang ia beli di suoermarket.

"Tidak perlu". Memang tidak perlu karena aku sudah punya setumpuk onigiri instan, sama persis dengan yang ia bawa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu, sekali kali saya minta maaf". Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu membungkuk.

"Hn". Sedikit membungkuk dan aku pergi bersama kereta dorongku. Menyelamatkan diriku dari gadis aneh itu. Kami-sama, jangan pertemukan aku dengannya lagi. Dia seperti membawa banyak kesialan bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke apartemenku dengan setumpuk belanjaan. Istirahat sejenak karena kelelahan membawa belanjaan dari lift menuju apartemenku. Astaga Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa selemah ini.

Rasa lapar tak tertahankan lagi. Plastic berisi makanan segera kubuka. Mencari 2 cup ramen instan dan mengambil teko kecil berwarna merah yang ada di dalam _counter_ guna memanaskan sedikit air untuk menyeduh ramenku. Membuka pembukusnya, memasukan bumbu dan bahan pelengkap. Air sudah mendidih, aku menuangkan air sesuai batas air yang ada pada cup ramen tersebut. Menunggu 3 menit agar mienya menjadi kenyal.

Tong Teng.

Bel pintuku berbunyi. Menurutmu siapa yang bertamu? Aku tidak terlalu kenal wilayah ini dan belum berkenalan dengan siapapun disini. Apa itu pegawai apartemen bernama Jugo yang lupa meminta tipnya padaku tadi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Dia mulai tidak sabar. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku pergi menuju pintuku dengan enggan. Berjalan dengan menyeret-nyeret kakiku dan menunda kegiatanku menyantap ramen. Siapa yang suka diganggu saat akan makan, apalagi dalam keadaan kelaparan tingkat puncak.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong.

"Iya, iya sebentar".

Aku segera meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Dan kau tak akan mengira apa kulihat di baliknya.

"Selamat siang, tetangga baruku. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku tinggal di apartemen nomor 563, tepat disebelahmu. Kudengar akan ada pendatang baru yang menempati lobi 6. Dan kubawakan kau bento sebagai ucapan selamat datang". Gadis aneh yang kutemui di supermarket berdiri tepat di depanku. Bicara dengan mata tertutup, hingga ia tidak menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara adalah aku. Korban tabraknya beberapa menit lalu. Aneh. Ternyata ada orang yang berbicara dengan mata yang tertutup.

Setelah perhatikan, penampilannya terlihat amat kekanakan. Ia mengenakan topi berbentuk panda dengan bulu-bulu dan ekor di kepala belakangnya. Rambutnya yang lurus dan lurus sedikit mencuat ke sana sini, mungkin ia lupa menyisir rambut. Sweater panjangnya bergambar panda dipadukan dengan blue jeans, ia juga masih mengenakan sandal rumahan yang juga berbentuk panda.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan emeraldnya dan menatapku terkejut tak percaya.

"Kau, kau kan yang—yang tadi kutabrak?". Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan restorisnya. Hingga kami menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk saling menatap. Menunggunya mencerna keadaan. Dimana ibunya? Kenapa ia membiarkan anak penganggunya ini berkeliaran seenaknya, berbelanja banyak sekali makanan sendirian dan sekarang mengganggu waktu makanku.

"Kau benar Uchiha Sasuke? Orang yang menempati 564?". Ia menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Hai teman! Disaat sibuk ngerjain fict lamaku, dan tiba-tiba dapet ide baru buat nulis fict lainnya. Maaf mungkin wordnya sedikit. Jujur rasanya bingung mau dicut dimana… so, disini aja yaaa….. untuk fict author MLa- sementara hiatus dulu karena ideku yang gak mau keluar-keluar juga. Note buat para reader yang mau review, tolong ya kalo manggil aku jangan author-san atau senpai atau lainnya, panggil aja aku Devi, biar kita bisa lebih akrab as a friend. Maaf juga gak bisa janji buat update kilat karena bentar lagi author bakal ada acara wasana warsa perpisahan SMP. Dan aku mungkin akan sibuk lagi gara-gara nyari sekolah dan sebagainya. Makasih buat para reader yang mau ngereview, like, follow, dan untuk para silent reader(s) kalo ada. Semoga enjoy dengan fict yang aku buat, tapi mohon, aku buat ini untuk kepuas sendiri, dan berbagi dengan oranglain juga dapet pahala, jadi no flame yaaa…..

ada yang berkenan untuk mereview?

* * *

Devi Na Akeyama

Salatiga, 28 Mei 2016


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ini semua salahmu, Suigetsu!". Pain melempari Suigetsu dengan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Buku, lampu meja, alat tulis, bahkan keyboard computer. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mengangkat kedua tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya. Pain pergi dari posisi awalnya, melangkah menuju Suigetsu yang ketakutan. Menarik kerah anak buahnya itu dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkat lengan yang lain hendak melempar pukulannya ke wajah Suigetsu. Namun tertahan. Menyadari semua tindakannya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Pikiran Pain kini amat kacau hingga tak mengendalikan tindakannya._

" _Kenapa kau memilihnya untuk mengambil map itu? Tidak ada kesempatan sebagus ini selama 7 tahun terakhir. Semua rencana telah kupersiapkan sematang mungkin. Sekarang hilang dengan mudah karena kesalahanmu!". Pain melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tembok. Kini tembok putih bersih itu telah berhias noda merah. Pain juga tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang meneteskan darah yang keluar dari venanya._

" _Maafkan saya, kupikir ini adalah tugas mudah, Tuan. Setelah menyingkirkan Hatake Kakashi dan Yuuhi Kurenai, tugas terakhir terlihat amat mudah bahkan untuk orang selevel Aburame Shino"._

" _Keluarga Aburame memang tidak berguna. Hanya untuk sekarang. Penjarakan mereka di bawah tanah, kita akan membutuhkan mereka lagi suatu saat"._

" _Ba-baik Tuan". Suigetsu sedikit ragu menjawabnya. Tujuannya membuat Shino sahabatnya mendapatkan muka di depan Pain kini berjalan sebaliknya. Ia sendiri yang menjebloskan sahabatnya ke penjara. Rasa menyesal amat menghantui Suigetsu saat ini._

" _Kita harus mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkannya. Dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, Tsunade pasti memperketat keamanannya pada setiap sisi." Pain kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi._

" _Tsunade yang lemah itu, jika saja aku yang mengambilnya…" Lanjut Pain._

" _Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan!" Suigetsu kembali membungkuk._

" _Kata maaf saja tidak akan merubah apapun! Sekarang pergi dari ruanganku". Pain berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan._

" _Ba-baik Tuan". Suigetsu pergi ketakutan. Iapun keluar bertumpu pada kakinya yang terasa telah berubah menjadi jelly, ia tidak pernah melihat bosnya yang ia kenal kalem tapi tegas itu marah-marah._

" _Merampas langsung dari induknya bukan lagi disebut sebuah cara. Aku butuh umpan untuk menariknya langsung ke sarangnya. Tapi bagaimana? Untuk menyusupkan orang dalam akan sangat sulit dengan penyaringannya yang ketat"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, pemilihan kata kurang pas, banyak pengulangan, semuanya deh. No flame here.

* * *

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer karakter selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer cerita punya Devi Na Akeyama

* * *

Pairing: Sasusakux.

.

.

.

.

.

RATE :M

* * *

My Annoying Neighbor

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Dunia kita ini_

 _Dibutakan oleh banyak hal_

 _Ketenaran, kekuasaan, kekayaan_

 _Segala cara dilakukan_

 _Jatuh menjatuhkan_

 _Saling membunuh_

 _Sanak saudarapun jadi targetnya_

 _._

 _Siapa yang bisa merubahnya?_

 _Ada yang menyebutnya cinta_

 _Lagi lagi cinta_

 _Kata yang hanya berisikan omong kosong_

 _Tanpa makna tanpa arti_

 _Ada hanya untuk variasi_

 _di dongeng dan fantasi_

 _._

 _Tapi aku bertemu dengannya,_

 _Matahari penghangatku,_

 _Membebaskanku dari belenggu_

 _Dinginnya keadaan dunia_

 _Dia hanya hadir pada waktu tertentu_

 _Awan dan hujan menjadi pengganggu_

 _Tapi ketahuilah, di balik itu_

 _Ia selalu berada di sisimu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Flashback dulu-

"Selamat siang, tetangga baruku. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku tinggal di apartemen nomor 563, tepat disebelahmu. Kudengar akan ada pendatang baru yang menempati lobi 6. Dan kubawakan kau _bento_ sebagai ucapan selamat datang". Gadis aneh yang kutemui di supermarket berdiri tepat di depanku. Bicara dengan mata tertutup, hingga ia tidak menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara adalah aku. Korban tabraknya beberapa menit lalu. Aneh. Ternyata ada orang yang berbicara dengan mata yang tertutup.

Setelah diperhatikan, penampilannya terlihat amat kekanakan. Ia mengenakan topi berbentuk panda dengan bulu-bulu dan ekor di kepala belakangnya. Rambutnya yang lurus dan sedikit mencuat ke sana sini, mungkin ia lupa menyisir rambut. Sweater panjangnya bergambar panda dipadukan dengan blue jeans, ia juga masih mengenakan sandal rumahan yang juga berbentuk panda.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan emeraldnya dan menatapku terkejut tak percaya.

"Kau, kau kan yang—yang tadi kutabrak?". Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan restorisnya. Hingga kami menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk saling menatap. Menunggunya mencerna keadaan. Dimana ibunya? Kenapa ia membiarkan anak penganggunya ini berkeliaran seenaknya, berbelanja banyak sekali makanan sendirian dan sekarang mengganggu waktu makanku.

"Kau benar Uchiha Sasuke? Orang yang menempati 564?". Ia menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomenasai! Aku tidak sempat bertanya nama saat menabrakmu. Tapi aku juga senang sekarang kau menjadi tetanggaku yang baru, hahahaha". Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tertawa lepas seakan ia tidak mempunyai beban apapun dipundaknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot" Ucapku tanpa melihat ke arah wajahnya.

"Memang pertemuan kita tidak terlalu bagus sih…".

"Kau baru tahu itu?".

"Tidak juga. Tapi ini…" Sakura memberiku kotak berwarna hitam yang pasti isinya ada _bento_. Aku hanya melihatnya lalu membuang kembali pandanganku yang entah kemana.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri pagi ini, tapi ada bahan yang kurang jadi aku pergi berbelanja sekalian tadi". Ia mengulurkannya dengan menampakan senyuman yang amat lebar namun tidak menampakan giginya.

"Kau aneh. Ternyata ada orang di dunia ini yang sarapan dengan _bento_ dan aku tidak mau makanan sisa". Kulipat kedua tanganku ke dada.

"Ini bukan makanan sisa, sebagai informasi aku makan dengan bubur tadi pagi. _Bento_ ini benar-benar kubuat khusus untukmu".

"Terlalu banyak basa-basi. Apa sebenarnya maumu?".

"Mauku? Kau menerima ini". Ia memberikan lagi senyum tak berdosanya kepadaku.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Di dunia ini semuanya menerapkan prinsip _'Give and Take'_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku".

"Hahaha, dunia macam apa yang kau tinggali selama ini? Kalau begitu selama datang di dunia barumu. Aku tulus memberikan ini". Ia tersenyum, hidup macam apa yang telah ia lalui hingga berkepribadian sebahagia ini.

Kini hidung Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak. Mencium aroma yang berterbangan di sekitar, tak tahu aroma apa itu. Menunggu saraf hidung mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya untuk mengetahui aroma apa yang ia rasakan.

"Hmm… Aroma ramen tapi ini ramen instan apa kau tidak memasak? Ini kan akhir pekan. Apa kau tadi membeli ramen instan di supermarket? Kulihat kau membeli banyak barang dari sana." Sakura berbicara amat fasih tanpa adanya jeda pada setiap pertanyaannya. Apa ia benar-benar lulus kelas bahasa?

"Bertanyalah satu-satu dan berhenti membuat orang bingung".

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak punya waktu untuk memasak. Iya aku membelinya di supermarket beserta makanan lainnya. Puas? Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?". Aku mulai lelah menanggapi gadis cerewet ini.

"Ide bagus". Ia tersenyum licik.

"Ide?" Tanyaku penasaran melihat ekspresinya yang amat mencurigakan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu memasak hingga kau bisa! Sudah tugasku sebagai tetanggamu yang baik, Sa-su-ke". Ia memanggil nama depanku. Seakan ia sudah selamanya mengenalku. Dan siapa dia? Tiba-tiba hendak mengajariku memasak, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Saat kuliah nanti pasti akan sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat melakukan hal-hal ribet semacam ini.

"Tidak perlu!" tolakku. Jika ku izinkan, banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya. Entah kesialan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku.

"Tidak usah sungkan, kemarikan ponselmu". Ia mendapatkan IPhoneku yang ada di dalam kantung kemeja, ia telah mengincarnya beberapa detik lalu, terlihat jelas karena ukuran IPhone 6s+ yang kalian tahu sendiri.

"Tu-tunggu dulu—". Ia mengabaikanku. Tidak butuh 10 detik untuknya mengembalikan ponselku.

"Nah, jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan segera menghubungimu. Kupilihkan dulu menu-menu yang praktis tapi enak untuk dimakan! Ini, jangan lupa dimakan ya!". Urusan? Cih, memangnya dia itu artis terkenal? Dengan paksa ia memberikan kotak _bento_ nya kepadaku lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dengan sedikit berloncatan. Mau tak mau aku harus membawa masuk _bento_ yang ia berikan. Dosalah aku jika kubuang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis yang teramat aneh. Aku duduk di meja makan kecil yang ada di dekat counter dapur. Membuka kotak _bento_ yang masih dikemas dengan selembar kain _Furoshiki_ berwarna merah. Sakura itu memberiku _Shokado Bento_ yang terlihat amat cantik untuk dilihat. Nasi putih yang masih hangat dicetak berbentuk kepala beruang, dengan beberapa sayuran dan lauk pauk. Daging ham, egg sheet, nori. Sayuran seperti TOMAT chery, wortel, dan brokoli dipadukan menjadi _bento_ cantik yang bisa dijadikan bekal. Lalu rasanya? Enak! Ternyata dia pandai juga memasak.

Tak kusangka bento yang Sakura berikan sudah ludes tenggelam dalam perutku, mungkin butuh waktu cukup lama mencernanya karena ada banyak daging yang kumakan.

Tunggu dulu, aku baru saja makan makanan yang diberikan orang asing. Mungkinkah ia meracuni makananku? lalu nanti malam ia akan menyelinap ke apartemen dan mencuri barang-barangku? Ah sudahlah, hentikan pikiran negatifmu itu Sasuke! Aku membersihkan alat-alat makan yang kugunakan dan membuang ramenku yang terlanjur lembek karena terlalu lama kudiamkan. Inginku pergi ke kota, tapi kenapa rasanya aku masih lelah. Mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan ke taman, pemandangannya cukup menarik untuk menyegarkanku. Yosh, aku bersiap mengenakan pakaian casual yang santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara sore hari yang sudah tidak terlalu panas membuat suasana taman terasa sejuk. Suara air mengalir dari air mancung berukuran sedang, dan nyanyian burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon amat menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Masih banyak orang berkunjung, ada yang membaca, mengajak hewan peliharaanya jalan-jalan, atau ada juga yang ber- _hanami_ di awal musim gugur ini dengan orang terdekatnya.

Aku disini. Duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih di bawah pohon Sakura yang siap menghadapi musim gugur. Sakura, kenapa aku teringat dengan gadis itu sekarang? Lupakan Sasuke! Aku membaca beberapa buku yang telah kubawa dan menikmati suasananya. Lagi-lagi suasana yang kusukai ini tidak bertahan begitu lama, saat gadis itu muncul entah dari mana asalnya,

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan tetangga baruku yang cukup dingin dari segi sifatnya. Sebenarnya ia orang yang asik tapi karena kurangnya sisi sosial dari dirinya menutupi sifat asli yang tidak buruk untuk dimiliki. Hm, setidaknya aku tidak kesepian lagi di lobi 6 karena hanya aku dan dia yang menempatinya. Ia juga cukup tampan. Hari ini aku memberinya _bento_. Semoga rasanya enak, aku tidak begitu yakin karena persediaan bahan makananku yang menipis tadi pagi.

"Yosh, hari liburku. Hari ini akan kuisi dengan mengajak Mame berjalan-jalan di taman!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana taman ini begitu mendukung kenaikan moodku, aku yakin Mame juga menikmati waktunya disini.

"Cuacanya bagus ya, Mame!" Aku menatap Mame lembut. Ia lucu sekali.

Guk guk. Aku tersenyum menanggapi gonggongan Mame yang terlihat senang.

Tapi kalian tidak akan percaya apa aku temukan di taman ini. Tetanggaku tersayang juga ada disini! Ia sedang membaca banyak sekali tumpukan buku tebal yang membuat kepalaku pusing hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku meluncur menuju Sasuke. Ia pasti tidak keberatan jika aku ikut bergabung, setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Sasuke POV

Gadis itu juga sedang mengunjungi taman. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, ada seekor anjing kecil bersamanya. _West Highland White Terrier_ jenisnya. Anjing itu berbulu putih tebal, memiliki mata almond terang berwarna hitam kecoklatan, tubuhnya kecil dan kakinya pendek, telinga menunjuk tegak dan hidungnya kecil hitam. Lucu juga.

"Hai Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?". Gadis itu berdiri di depanku dan memulai pembicaraan. Penampilannya tidak kolot lagi. Ia mengenakan _collar dress_ berwarna magenta dengan kerah putih, dipadukan dengan sepatu bots berwarna coklat. Menarik.

"Tidakkah ini sudah jelas". Aku kembali mengalihkan padanganku ke buku yang sudah setengah baca. Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku, menghidup dalam-dalam udara sore hari ini sebelum berotasi menjadi malam dan pohon-pohon malah menghasil karbondioksida yang mengganggu proses pernafasan.

"Oya, kenalkan ini Mame, anjing terrier kesayanganku. Dia lucu kan? Bahkan lebih lucu daripada milik Leslie Burke di film _Bridge to Terabithia_ ". Sakura mengangkat-angkat anjing kecilnya yang penurut. Anjing itu menggonggo lucu ke arahku.

"Mame?". Aku penasaran tentang sejarah nama peliharaannya yang aneh ini.

"Bukankah itu nama yang lucu? Pertama kali aku menemukannya di jalan raya yang sepi, mobil yang kutumpangi sedang mogok, menunggu sopirku untuk memperbaikinya adalah waktu paling membosankan dalam hidupku. Jadi aku keluar dari mobil dengan membawa payung karena gerimis. Berjalan-jalan sebentar, hingga kusadari sesuatu baru saja bergerak di sekitar tumpukan kardus bekas, dekat dengan tong sampah. Kukira itu hantu atau monster (Sakura alay waktu itu), tapi aku menemukan monster terlucu yang pernah kulihat". Sakura bercerita panjang lebar. Aku pura-pura membaca buku, akan tetapi sebenarnya aku amat memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn,". Aku membalik halaman bukuku.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya".

"Tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek mirip sekali dengan buncis, karena itu kunamakan dia Mame". Sakura memeluk anjingnya.

"Hn. _Souka_ ". Aku membalik lagi halaman buku bacaanku yang sebenarnya belum terselesaikan semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, karena kita sudah disini, bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar ke Festival Musim Gugur di kuil Konoha? Akan ada banyak makanan di sana, mereka juga mementaskan _Hayachine Kagura_ ". Sakura memohon dengan membuat _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk".

"Inikah yang kau namakan sibuk?".

"Hn".

"Ah, ayolah… buku ini bisa kau baca nanti. Tapi festival Musim Gugur? Hanya datang sekali di kuil itu. Setidaknya kita ikut meramaikan dan menambah jamaahnya".

Aku terdiam.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi ke kuil".

"Sasuke, disana nanti akan kutraktir 3 gelas _kaki gori_ , deh… ya, ikut ya?".

"Sasuke ayo, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan".

"Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke, Ayo pergi Sasuke".

Ia mondar-mandir di depanku dan terus saja mengucapkan hal yang sama. Anjingnya pun sama, si kecil itu menggonggong ke arahku. Kenapa ia bisa sama dengan majikannya begini? Jika aku terus berkata tidak, maka hal ini tidak akan berakhir walau matahari nampak kembali. Aku terpaksa menyerah, LAGI.

"Baiklah, baiklah jika ini membuat diam". Aku berdiri dan menutup bukuku.

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti. Memasang wajah penuh harapnya berangsur-angsur tersenyum.

"Hore! Kau dengar itu Mame, Sasuke akan pergi bersama kita". Sakura mengangkat-angkat anjingnya ke atas. Alih-alih takut, anjing itu malah menggonggong gembira. Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam.

"Kemarikan bukumu. Aku akan membawakannya di dalam tasku". Aku lupa. Kenapa aku tidak membawa tas kecil? Akhirnya kuserahkan bukuku yang berjumlah 3 buah itu.

"Kenapa ada orang yang mau membaca buku seperti ini". Gumamnya sembari memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tasnya.

"Oke sudah! Ayo pergi". Sakura menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan anjingmu?"

"Ada apa dengan Mame?".

"Kau tidak mengikatnya?".

"Hahaha, Mame tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dariku, ia juga benci diikat".

"Hn".

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi!". Sakura berteriak. Sedikit memalukan untuk berada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Festival Musim Semi di Kuil Konoha atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan _Matsuri_. Suasananya ramai sekali. Lentera merah berjajar rapi menerangi tempat ini, Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati setiap stand yang menjual banyak sekali makanan, ada juga beberapa pernak-pernik seperti topeng dijual.

"Sasuke! Ini indah sekali!" Sakura berputar-putar dengan 2 tangan diangkat sejajar dengan bahunya. Putar, putar, dan terus berputar. Mungkin jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Hei, berhentilah atau kau akan ja-".

BRUKKKK-

Aku belum menyelesaikan suku kata terakhir dari kalimatku dan dia sudah jatuh duluan. Banyak orang memperhatikan, tapi rasanya itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura karena ia masih sibuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke, aku pusing". Emeraldnya berputar-putar tak searah.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu. Ayo berdiri". Aku mengulurkan tanganku agar Sakura lebih mudah berdiri. Setelah membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena tanah Sakura, eh maksudku kami mulai menjelahi setiap _stand_ yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, itu ada _kaki gori_. Aku sudah berjanji akan memberimu 3 gelas. Ayo ke sana!". Sakura menarikku, tak tahu karena apa Sakura amat bahagia disini. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kesana kemari mencicipi semua kuliner yang disuguhkan disini.

"Paman, aku minta 6 gelas _kaki gori_ ya". Sakura memesan 6 gelas? Siapa yang akan meminumnya?

"Hei, aku tidak pesan!".

"Kau harus pesan, Sasuke!".

"Ya sudah, tapi aku hanya butuh 1 gelas".

'Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu". Kami menunggu es balok yang dibawa lelaki tua itu untuk diserut.

"Hei, katakanlah padanya".

"Katakan apa?".

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Siapa yang akan memakan 5 gelas sisanya?".

"Tentu saja aku". Sakura tersenyum polos *_*

DOENG. Seseorang sekurus dia mempunyai selera makan yang mengerikan juga. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak saat melihatnya berbelanja gila-gilaan seperti tadi. Tapi kemana perginya semua makanan yang ia lahap? Tak mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan semuanya. Setidak beberapa bagian akan menumpuk menjadi lemak.

"Rasa apa yang Anda inginkan, Nona?"

"Apa saja yang Paman sediakan?".

"Ada strawberry, anggur, melon, jeruk, leci, dan jambu".

"Sasuke, kau ingin rasa apa?".

"Anggur. Dan katakan jangan terlalu banyak memberi sirupnya".

"Oke. 5 gelas rasa pelangi dan 1 gelas rasa anggur tapi tolong dikurangi porsinya, Paman".

"Siap, Nona". Setelah menunggu selama 1 menit esnya siap. Setelah duduk di meja yang disediakan, Sakura memulai aksinya. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana ia menghabiskan semuanya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Aku disini yang baru memakan satu sendok dan ia sudah menghabiskan semuanya bersih tak bersisa.

"Ah, segarnya!". Ia bersandar pada pintu sambal memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke! Apa kau sudah selesai dengan itu?".

"Apa kau mau ini?". Sakura mengangguk. _Kami-sama_ , ternyata ada jiwa gila makan yang terperangkap di tubuh idealnya. Sakura tidak kurus, juga tidak gendut. Hanya berisi. Setelah selesai dengan gelas ke ENAMnya. Sakura beranjak pergi lagi menuju ke kedai yang lainnya.

"Ayo Sasuke!".

"Tunggu sebentar". aku baru ancang-ancang berdiri dari kursi dan Sakura sudah berada di luar mencari-cari stand lain.

"Pacarmu cantik sekali, Nak". Kata paman yang menjaga stand _kaki gori._ Eh? Pacar darimananya? Paman ini pasti salah paham melihatku dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, cepatlah". Panggil Sakura yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Saya permisi dulu Paman, terima kasih atas minumannya" aku membungkuk lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak kedai yang telah dikunjungi. Semuanya dibeli olehnya, tentu saja dengan porsi yang mengerikan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli, dia yang kenyang, aku yang malu.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Okonomiyaki ini enak sekali. Mienya kenyal yang berbumbu".

"Hn".

"Apa kau pernah mencoba _Okonomiyaki_ ala _Kansai_ di seelah barat Konoha?".

"Belum".

"Oke. Aku akan mengajakmu suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku juga jarang makan _okonomi_ ala _Hiroshima_ seperti ini".

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, cobalah _Yakisoba_ nya. rumput laut kering atau _aonori_ nya juga gurih, dan jahe merahnya mendominasi rasa".

"Kau saja".

"Ya sudahlah".

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, _Takoyaki_ ini adalah _takoyaki_ paling enak yang pernah kurasakan".

"Hn".

"Sayang mereka mencincang gurita terlalu halus, tapi acar jahenya enak sekali!"

"Hn".

Aku kenyang sendiri melihatnya. Beruntunglah anjingnya, Mame, tidak seperti majikannya. Sakura sudah membawa makanan anjing di tasnya. Ia memberikan Mame 1 mangkuk kecil dan 1 mangkuk susu. Aku sedikit lega melihatnya.

"Berapa kali kau memberinya makan?". Sakura masih disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya makan takoyaki. Ia memesan 45 buah, aku hanya makan 3 buah dan dia sisanya.

"Um… sekitar 7-9 kali".

Doeng.

Lupakan apa yang sudah kalian baca diatas. Aku menarik semua kata-kataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara utama dimulai. Semua orang berkumpul di sekitar panggung untuk melihat pertunjukan Hayachine Kagura dimulai. Seorang gadis mengenakan kimono warna cerah bercorak bunga mawar yang indah dan mewah. Ia segera memulai gerakannya. Setiap gerakan diiring dengan musik merdu dari _taiko_ , simbal, dan suling, dipadukan dengan suara lonceng yang ia bawa menciptakan melodi teramat indah untuk didengar setiap orang. bagian 1,2, 3 ,4, 5 hingga akhir. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Tak terkecuali aku. Tapi jika kau memperhatikan Sakura yang ada di sampingku, memang lain dari lain. Ia bertepuk tangan sembari loncat-loncat menyoraki penari yang ada di atas panggung. Prediksiku ia akan segera terjatuh, secara teori, peluangnya adalah 0,99999.

Dan benar saja,

BRUUKKKK- (lagi)

Ia terjatuh. Kakinya terkilir. Berapa kali ia jatuh hari ini? Aku yakin hidupnya dipenuhi dengan insiden jatuh dalam berbagai versi.

"Ahhh…. _Itaii_ ". Sakura memegang kakinya".

"Guk guk". Mame menaruh salah satu kaki depannya di paha Sakura, tanda ia amat khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya sekarang.

"Hmm… Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Apa itu sakit?". Tanyaku.

"Tidak begitu".

"Berikan tasmu".

"Aku akan membawakan tasmu dan menggendongmu di punggungku". Lanjutku.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri".

"Coba saja". Sakura mulai bangkit setelah setengah berdiri ia terjatuh lagi. Beruntung aku berhasil meraih tangannya sehingga ia tidak benar-benar jatuh ke tanah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan turuti apa kukatakan".

"Baiklah". Sakura sebenarnya enggan untuk mengatakannya. Tapi kakinya terkilir, jika Sakura terus memaksakan, cederanya akan semakin parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Karena aku terjatuh kini Sasuke menggendongku di punggungnya. Berjalan pulang menuju apartemen yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Baiknya Sasuke mau menggendongku hingga sampai ke apartemen.

"Mame, jangan jauh-jauh". Kataku saat melihat Mame mendahului kami.

"Biarkan saja. Setidaknya anjing itu lebih baik dari pada majikannya".

"Eh?".

"Sama-sama berisik, gila makan, tak bisa diam. Tapi anjingmu bukanlah tipe hewan yang hobinya menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri".

"Sasukee! Jangan bercanda". Aku memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?".

"Hm, kau memang benar. Entah itu menyadung barang, atau karena rok yang panjang, atau menyandung kakiku sendiri, aku selalu saja terjatuh. Seakan itu sebuah kebiasaan yang melekat selamanya padaku, hahahaha".

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Biarkan saja, dia pasti mendengarkanku. Ia tidak menanggapi karena bingung respon apa yang harus ia berikan padaku. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Ditengah jalan, aku melihat sebuah pohon sakura besar sedang bermekaran indah, padahal ini adalah musim gugur, dan sakura bermekaran pada Bulan April lalu.

"Sasuke! Pohon itu indah sekali". Aku menunjuk ke arah pohon Sakura.

"Mau kesana?". Tawarnya.

"Bolehkah?".

"Ini belum terlalu larut". Sasuke melihat jam tangan _Alexandre Chistie_ yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Hore! Ayo!". Sasuke mengantarku. Di bawah pohon itu ada sebuah bangku panjang, Sasuke mendudukkanku di sana.

"Bagaimana kakimu?".

"Lebih baik". Aku tersenyum. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku.

"Pohon ini cantik sekali, Sasuke!". Aku menatap ke atas, bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran. Dewa bumi melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Pohon Sakura ini bernama _Akizakura_. Jenis pohon sakura yang cukup langka dan unik karena bunga mekar pada musim gugur, sesuai dengan namanya, _Aki_ yang berarti musim gugur".

"Jadi itu alasannya aku tidak pernah melihatnya".

"Katanya, jika melihatnya mekar pada musim gugur, keberuntungan akan datang padamu".

"Eh? Benarkah? Pohon ini dekat dengan apartemen kita, mungkin aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari". Ucapan Sasuke membuatku bersemangat. Walau hanya berdasarkan kata 'katanya' tapi ini hal menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keberuntungan. Menatap bulan yang sedang mengalami pasang purnama bersama seseorang membuatku bahagia. Suara kodok yang mungkin sedang mencari makan di kolam menghiasi malamku ini.

Bersamanya.

"Sasuke?".

"Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa bunga Sakura itu dan memasukannya ke kotak yang ada di tasku?". Pinta pada Sasuke. Ingin aku pergi mengambilnya sendiri karena Sasuke pasti tidak bisa memilih bunga sakura yang berkualitas baik, tapi beginilah, kaki ini bahkan tak sanggup menopang tubuhku.

"Hah? Untuk apa?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Banyak makanan enak yang dibuat dari bunga Sakura, Sasuke…".

"Kau memang maniak makanan". Aku sudah membawa beberapa kotak kecil di tas Jansport-ku. Tentu saja aku sudah mempersiapkan hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Terkadang jika sedang berpergian, aku membawa lebih banyak kotak karena akan ada banyak tanaman herbal yang bisa kutemukan seperti _tiger_ dan _ashitaba_ atau seledri Jepang sebagai bahan tambahan masakanku agar lebih bermanfaat.

Sasuke mengambil bunga sakura dari dahan yang rendah yang bisa ia raih secukupnya. Lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tasku.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang ayo kita pergi".

"Kenapa buru-buru?".

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat Mame sekarang?". Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke anjing kecilku. Ia tertidur di bawah kaki Sasuke. Sepertinya Mame menyukainya. Biasanya ia akan segera menyalak jika ada orang mendekat. Tapi sore ini aku kaget dengan sikap Mame yang menerima Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Bisakah kita tinggal sebentar lagi?".

"Sudah mulai larut. Kita bisa kemari lagi besok". Aku tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita?". Kulihat Sasuke juga baru menyadari perkataannya, langsung mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi". Tanpa ada kata terucap dari mulutnya, Sasuke menggendongku di punggungnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku digendong oleh seseorang. Jadi begini ya rasanya? Punggung pria ini terasa begitu hangat. Tak pernah kurasakan kehangatan semacam ini, enggan rasanya untuk pergi. Aku mengalung lenganku di lehernya dan meletakan kepalaku di punggungnya. Nyaman, hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Sasuke". Panggilku.

"Hn?".

"Terima kasih".

"Untuk apa?".

"Untuk semuanya".

"Sama-sama, Sakura".

Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil dengan namaku. Kenapa aku begitu senang hanya karena itu? Aneh sekali. Tapi hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan bagiku karena ada Sasuke yang menemani. Biasanya aku akan pergi sendirian, karena _Nii-chan_ ku sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lobi 6 lantai 5, Apartemen Jiraiya.

Sasuke POV

Saat kami sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, ternyata gadis yang ada dipundakku ini sudah tertidur. Kasihan juga jika kubangunkan sekarang untuk bertanya dimana ia menyimpan kunci pintunya, masa aku harus mengajaknya masuk ke apartemenku, kemustahilan. Hingga Mame menggonggong pelan ke arahku,

"Ada apa, Mame?". Anjing itu pergi menuju depan pintu, bukan depan pintu tapi pot tanaman bambu yang ada di setiap pintu. Mame mengendus pot tanaman di dekat pintu Sakura.

"Mungkinkah?". Aku segera menelusur permukaan tanah dari pot itu, dan benar saja, ada sebuah kunci di sana. Aku tersenyum pada Mame dan mengusap pelan kepalanya yang mungil.

"Anjing pintar!". Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil Mame yang ditutupi bulu. Aku mengambil kunci itu dan membuka pintu apartemen gadis ini.

Aku melihat apartemen Sakura. Ukurannya sama persis dengan milikku. Hanya saja isinya,

Dinding apartemennya berwarna merah muda pucat. Ruang multifungsi ini cukup luas hanya saja keadaannya cukup kacau dengan banyak barang berserakan. Kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkannya? Dapur amat mendominasi ruangan ini. Alat-alat masak berbagai bentuk dan ukuran tersedia lengkap, anak itu memang maniak makanan, tapi setidaknya ia lihai mengolahnya.

Banyak sekali poster-poster makanan tertempel di dinding dan beberapa jatuh ke lantai. Lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruang berisikan replika mini makanan seperti _Pancake, waffle, kari, sup miso, cheese fondue, pizza, veggie pancake, chirashi sushi, pumpkin pudding, lime pie, vegetable latte_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Disebelahnya ada meja kayu kecil yang digunakan untuk menempatkan boneka _dango_ besar warna-warni.

Di meja makan, ada sebuah keranjang besar yang berisi banyak sekali boneka _Sarubobo_ warna-warni, dipercaya orang Jepang bahwa boneka-boneka yang meniru bentuk dasar dari anak kera ini membawa keberuntungan.

Diatas tirai besar berwarna krem yang menutupi pintu balkon ada banyak sekali kantung _Omamori_ bercorak bunga sakura warna-warni, yang lagi-lagi untuk keberuntungan. Dikatakan kantung itu tidak boleh dibuka, atau kemanjurannya akan hilang, jika sudah setahun, kantung itu harus dibuang ke kuil, atau jika dibuang sembarangan malah mendatang kesialan.

Aku pergi menuju kamarnya. Perabotnya mirip denganku, hanya meja belajarnya penuh dengan poster makanan dan bebrapa kupon makanan gratis, aku hanya berdehem. Kutidurkan Sakura di ranjang besarnya dan membenahi selimutnya. Tiba-tiba ada Mame yang juga hendak tidur di kaki Sakura, sebaiknya aku segera pergi karena malam ini sudah terlalu larut.

Sebelum pergi, aku sedikit membereskan kamar Sakura yang seperti habis dijajah pencuri. Saat membersihkan, aku menemukan aquarium kecil berisi _Tiger Swallowtail_ awetan. Astaga, hanya untuk keberutungan, gadis ini juga memeliharanya. Mungkin ia menangkapnya sendiri, Karena kupu-kupu tidak berumur panjang sekalian saja diawetkan.

Setelah berkutat selama 15 menit, apartemennya sudah bersih, mungkin sedikit aneh tapi lantainya sama sekali tidak berdebu, hanya barang-barangnya saja yang berantakan. Aku keluar dari apartemen Sakura, mengunci pintunya dari luar yang memasukan kunci ke dalam apartemen melalui celah yang ada di bawah pintu.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, tapi amat menyenangkan. Aku harus segera beristirahat, besok waktuku untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan membeli beberapa peralatan untukku kuliah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~

Haiii! Ketemu lagii…. Updatenya kilat atau gak nih? Maaf ya kalo lama karena author lagi sibuk berburu anime, karena udah 3 bulan ini aku berpisah dengan lappieku tercinta buat belajar… Aku juga nonton Clannad untuk sekian kalinya dan masih aja banjir air mata, huaaaaa! Moga suka ceritanya!

Younghee Lee : Update ya ^^

BukanApaApa : Update nii… makasih buat fav, fol, reviewnya ^^

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : halo ika! Cieeee kita samaan. Kalo aku sih pengen ke SMAN jurusan Bahasa, kalo gak diterima disana ya homeschool karena ibuku fasilitatornya. Ika mau ke SMK akutansi? Semangat yaa, moga keterima disana. Haduh, aku udah gak punya FB hahaha, aku cuma punya insta, BBM, dan LINE, klo mau berteman lewat PM nanti aku kasih tahu pin/userid dsb… aku seneng kalo kamu suka ceritaku, Sakura itu aku buat jadi gadis yang gila makan tapi tetep ideal -_-aku juga pengen kayak Saki hahaha… kamu juga nulis? Cepet diselesei, aku penasaran, kalo soal ide emang kadang dongkol tapi ideku cepet ngalir karena keadaan kamarku amat menginspirasi. Salam kenal ya Ika, nilaiku? Huaaaa aku deg-degkan nihhh…

Ranichan1307 : Iya nih, enjoy yaa

Desta Soo : Update yaa ^^

* * *

Makasih yang udah review…. Xoxo

Salatiga, 1 Juni 2016

Devi Na Akeyama


	3. Chapter 3

_Seorang tengah bersantai menikmati semilir angin sore menenangkan di taman bunga bersama temannya. Rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke atas sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin. Wajah bahagia menghiasi, canda tawa melengkapi. Membaringkan diri di karpet rumput hijau, langit oranye dengan burung-burung yang berpulang ke sarangnya, teramat sia-sia untuk dilewatkan._

 _"_ _Karin, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal memalukan itu?". Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut merah menyala milik gadis yang bernotaben sebagai sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Ahk, baiklah baiklah, Tuan". Karin terlihat senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke._

 _"_ _Masa liburan akan dimulai, apa rencanamu, Sasuke?"._

 _"_ _Sama sekali tidak ada, kau?"._

 _"_ _Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke alun-alun di lapangan Konoha?"._

 _"_ _Ide bagus. Aku ikut"._

 _"_ _Oke. Aku akan menentukan waktunya"._

 _"_ _Baiklah". Mereka berdua setuju untuk pergi ke alun-alun yang kebetulan akan ada parade dan beberapa bazar, sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang merefesh otak setelah bulan ujian bagi senior berakhir._

 _"_ _Kau amat beruntung Sasuke, dengan nilaimu yang sempurna itu, kau bisa masuk sekolah manapun yang kau inginkan tanpa ada tes kemampuan lagi, sedangkan aku?"._

 _"_ _Memangnya kau ingin masuk ke sekolah mana?"._

 _"_ _Konoha Senior High School". Jawab Karin lantang. Keinginannya sudah bulat untuk masuk ke sekolah unggulan itu._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke sana atau hanya mengikutiku?". Tanya Sasuke._

 _"_ _Hehehe, keduanya"._

 _"_ _Kudengar tesnya akan sulit, jadi belajarlah!"._

 _"_ _Pasti! Dan Satu lagi,"_

 _"_ _Hn?"._

 _"_ _Jika aku lulus, maukah kau-". Keraguan membuatnya takut berucap, tangan Karin tak henti memilin-milin bajunya yang mulai kusut._

 _"_ _Mau apa?". Tanya Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Karin._

 _"_ _Uchiha Sasuke, jika aku lulus dalam tes masuk KSHS, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Karin menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah bermimikri menjadi warna merah, seakan ada sesuatu yang segera meledak dalam dirinya. Iya, yang akan meledak adalah hatinya. Detak jantung yang tak beraturan, menunggu jawaban yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Orang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hati seorang Uzumaki Karin._

 _Hening dan hening. Ternyata Sasuke juga butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Karin. Ia sempat putus asa karenanya,_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Jika kau lulus kita akan resmi berpacaran". Ucap Sasuke sambil melayangkan senyuman kepada Karin yang panas dingin._

 _"_ _Hah? Benarkah? Kau mau?"._

 _"_ _Hn. Dari dulu kupikir kaulah satu-satunya. Akupun tak ingin berteman lagi denganmu. Hubungan kita ini lebih dari sekedar berteman bukan?". Tanpa berpikir panjang Karin yang melayang-layang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, segera memeluknya erat-erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sasuke. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang menyeruak, merasa bisa menyalurkan rasa bahagianya melalui pelukan. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Karin, membelai lembut rambut merahnya yang sebahu._

 _"_ _Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke". Ucap Karin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke._

 _"_ _Hn. Berusahalah Karin, aku akan menunggumu"._

* * *

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, pemilihan kata kurang pas, banyak pengulangan, semuanya deh. No flame here.

* * *

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer karakter selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer cerita punya Devi Na Akeyama

* * *

.

.

Pairing: Sasusakux

.

.

* * *

My Annoying Neighbor

Chapter 3

* * *

Barang rongsokan, tak diinginkan

Kau coba hapuskan keberadaanku

Dunia gelap tak berujung

Letih terurai di kelopak mata

Memandang tumpukan rintihan hati

.

Namun, seberkas cahaya hadir

Menuntunku keluar

Dari masa lalu kelam ini,

Dari diriku yang diserang sepi,

Kau hadir dalam resah hati

.

Biarkan aku, sejenak saja

Merasakan apa itu cinta

Lamban kusadari

Kaupun tak mengerti

Tapi setidaknya kau tahu,

Dirimu selalu menjadi obat hati

* * *

 _Flashback bentar -_

 _Sebelum pergi, aku sedikit membereskan kamar Sakura yang seperti habis dijajah pencuri. Saat membersihkan, aku menemukan aquarium kecil berisi Tiger Swallowtail awetan. Astaga, hanya untuk keberutungan, gadis ini juga memeliharanya. Mungkin ia menangkapnya sendiri, Karena kupu-kupu tidak berumur panjang sekalian saja diawetkan._

 _Setelah berkutat selama 15 menit, apartemennya sudah bersih, mungkin sedikit aneh tapi lantainya sama sekali tidak berdebu, hanya barang-barangnya saja yang berantakan. Aku keluar dari apartemen Sakura, mengunci pintunya dari luar yang memasukan kunci ke dalam apartemen melalui celah yang ada di bawah pintu._

 _Hari ini cukup melelahkan, tapi amat menyenangkan. Aku harus segera beristirahat, besok waktuku untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan membeli beberapa peralatan untukku kuliah._

 _Flashback OFF-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-oooOOoo-_

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV.

Pagi yang indah kudapat hari ini. Matahari terlihat bersahabat dengan cahaya yang ditebarnya ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Sesekali semilir angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut dari jendelaku yang terbuka. Musim gugur sudah datang, aku akan segera dibanjiri kecermelangan dan setumpuk ide segar untuk membuat resep baru.

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke apartemen Sasuke, mengajarkannya beberapa masakan mudah agar ia bisa memasak walau sekadar untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi dibalik niatku itu, sebenarnya hanya alasan belaka agar bisa terus berada di dekatnya. Bisa kurasakan perasaannya yang begitu dingin, tercermin dari sorot matanya yang teramat kosong. Inginku membebaskannya dari parasit yang menjerat, kutahu suatu hari keceriannya kembali seperti dulu. Walau sedikit sakit rasanya karena kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan segera tahu. Sementara itu, biarkan aku membalas budimu yang tak terbalaskan waktu itu.

"Yosh, aku harus bersiap". Pukul 7, aku mulai melakukan kebiasaanku, membersihkan kamar, menyapu lantai, mandi, membuat sarapan, ngomong-ngomong aku makan bubur dengan jamur _shitake_ , dan membungkus 2 mangkuk bubur lagi. Untuk apa? Ini dia.

Pukul 8, waktunya pengantar susu datang. Namanya Naruto, ia seumuran denganku, tapi karena faktor ekonomi orangtuanya yang buruk, ia harus mengerjakan banyak sekali kerja paruh waktu. Sesekali ia berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk mengobrol, menonton film denganku, atau makan tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan, malah terhibur dengan kehadirannya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas, itu pasti Naruto. Untuk orang non penghuni apartemen, mereka tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan lift, tapi tangga. Bisa kau rasakan setiap hari Naruto harus menaiki lima belas lantai setiap harinya untuk mengantar botol-botol susu yang ada di dalam kotak besar di balik punggungnya. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya dan menyarankannya untuk istirahat sesekali, tapi seperti biasa, ia tidak mendengarkanku.

"Hey, Sakura!". Kepala Naruto mulai terlihat. Keringat menghiasi dahinya, tapi ia tidak peduli, semangatnya yang berlebih mengalahkan rasa lelah yang dirasa.

"Bagaimana kau ini, baru lantai lima dan kau sudah ngos-ngosan, perjalananmu masih jauh". aku mengantar plastik berisi dua mangkuk bubur di dalam kemasan plastik sekali pakai.

"Maaf, pagi ini koran yang kuantar melebihi jatah biasanya, aku kemarin demam, apa kau membuatkanku sarapan kemarin?". Naruto menampak senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. Ia benar-benar senang dan ihklas dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini, tak pernah mengeluh ini itu.

"Eh? Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak menelponku? Kebetulan aku tidak membuatkan sarapan untukmu, aku sibuk. Tapi apa kau sudah baikan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, perhatikan juga keadaan tubuhmu". Ucapku sambal menyentuh dahinya, memastikan suhu tubuhnya ada pada batas normal. Melegakan, suhunya tidak terlalu panas.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sembuh. _Yokata_ , aku tidak membuatmu menunggu kemarin. Hehehehe…. Jadi apa menu pagi ini?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menjadi adat istiadat baginya tiap kali kuberi makanan. "Bubur ayam dan aku menaruh beberapa jamur shitake disana". Aku memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menyelipkan _shitake_ ke makananku? Aku tidak menyukainya". Naruto mulai memberikan tatapan kesal kepadaku, tapi inilah yang membuatku terhibur setiap harinya.

"Kupikir kau akan segera meningkatkan pangkat kerja jika menghentikan sifat pemilihmu pada makanan". Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada. Memberikan kesan menggurui padanya, hahahaha.

"Ah, baiklah, terserah kau saja, Nona cerewet… Jadi kau kemana kemarin?". Naruto mengambil 1 plastik bubur hangat dariku dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak, dan satunya lagi masih dibawanya.

"Aku pergi berjalan-jalan dengan tetanggaku".

"Eh? Tetangga? Siapa? Aku ragu, sosialmu benar-benar buruk disini". Naruto membenahi posisi kotak berisi susu tersebut kembali di atas punggung.

"Diamlah. Sosialku tidak buruk, hanya saja tempat ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tua yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menghidupkan TV", aku kesal dengan ucapan Naruto, memang sih, ucapannya benar, tapi masih kusangkal argumennya. "Kau ingat Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke?", Naruto sedikit memutar otaknya, mencari lembaran memorynya yang terpendam. "Orang yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?". Akhirnya ia ingat. Ya, Naruto juga salah satu sahabat yang bisa kuajak berbagi cerita.

"Benar. Pertama kali kami bertemu, ia menatapku asing, kupikir ia tidak mengingatku, tapi tak apa". Wajahku sedikit kusam, bagaimana lagi? Rasanya juga akan aneh jika ada orang asing yang baru saja kau temui tiba-tiba bercerita masa lalu yang tidak kau ingat sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya". Naruto penasaran, ia memegangi dagunya, seperti biasa.

"Sudah sana pergi, atau nenek Uruchi akan segera membeli sekardus ramen lagi di supermarket". Aku mendorong Naruto pergi menuju lobi 7.

Nenek Uruchi adalah janda yang sudah berumur 61 tahun. Setelah suaminya, Teyaki, meninggal 3 tahun lalu, ia mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya, menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk menonton saluran TV atau mengurus anjing kecilnya bernama Akamaru. Untuk soal makan ia sering sekali memesan makanan cepat saji seperti pizza dan ayam goreng. Atau makan aneka rasa mie instan cup tidak bergizi itu. Darimana aku tahu? Bisa dilihat dari tempat sampahnya yang penuh dengan cup mie ramen dan kardus pembungkus pizza yang sudah dikerubungi lalat, begitu banyaknya hingga tidak muat lagi untuk masuk walau ukuran tempa sampahnya relative besar. Aku melihatnya setiap minggu pagi sebelum tukang pengangkut sampah datang. Ia hampir diblacklist oleh polisi karena menghasilkan terlalu banyak sampah tiap minggunya, sepertiku. Benar, aku diblacklist bulan lalu oleh Hatake Kakashi sialan itu. Tapi ia tidak akan berani mengganggu orang lanjut usia galak seperti nenek Uruchi, apalagi Akamaru selalu menyalak tiap kali dia datang.

Pernah suatu hari aku masuk ke dalam apartemen Nenek Uruchi sekali karena insiden teriakannya yang mengguncangkan seluruh gedung, hanya karena ia menemukan satu kutu di bulu Akamaru. Kulihat sebuah TV tua berantena di atasnya sedang menyala. Acara TV yang dilihat Nenek Uruchi bukan benar-benar acara TV, melainkan hasil tangkap kamera CCTV setiap lantai di apartemen yang ia sambungkan langsung dari ruang pengawas. Aku menyarankan untuk memasang TV kabel padanya, tapi ia menolak, dengan alasan _"Aku ingin tayangan yang nyata, bukan sekumpulan orang yang berpura-pura di depan kamera"_.

Setiap hari aku menawarkan masakanku untuknya, tapi selalu ditolak. Aku mencari cara lain, agar ia tidak terus saja makan makanan tak bergizi itu, ya aku ini mencoba menjadi tetangga yang baik. Lewat Naruto, bersamaan dengan susu botol yang ia antar setiap hari, di sebelah diletakkan makanan yang kubuat dengan _sticky note_ tertempel bertuliskan _:_

 _Untuk nenek Uruchi, setelah berlangganan agen susu kami untuk lebih dari 10 tahun, kami berikan anda bonus sarapan tanpa ada biaya tambahan,_

 _ttd. Agen susu sapi Konoha._

Tak disangka, ia percaya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari 1 tahun sejak kejadian tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, telpon aku jika kau butuh teman makan, ehehhehehe". Naruto akhirnya pergi dengan tawanya yang mengguncang. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatku yang satu ini. Adakah cara lain untukku membantunya? Aku sudah mencoba sebisaku, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya. pernah ia kuberikan amplop berisi uang hasil kerjaku, dan, tentu saja ditolak. Diluar dugaanku ia malah minta maaf. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku. Ia merasa gagal, berfikir tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk berteman dengannya. Saat itu aku dipenuhi air mata, berhamburan memeluknya. Menjelaskan dengan lirih di telinganya, bahkan hanya dengan keberadaannya saja sudah menarikku jauh dari kata kesepian. Iapun tersenyum bahagia, dan hingga sekarang kami bagai saudara kembar yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Soal bagaimana aku bertemu Naruto, mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya oleh author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh, aku harus mengambil beberapa bahan untuk memasak". Gumamku. Tapi tak lebih dari tiga detik, terdengar suara,

CLEK.

Pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka. Menampak seseorang yang sudah rapi memakai pakaian casual, bersepatu, ia membenah lipatan baju di lengannya, siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Langsung saja kuhampiri.

"Sasuke, kau mau pergi kemana?". Tanyaku kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ke kota". Jawabnya singkat seperti biasanya. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memperbaiki penampilan. Mengecek isi tasnya, mungkin takut akan meninggalkan beberapa barang penting.

"Ada apa kau pergi ke kota?", Tanyaku.

"Mencari kerja paruh waktu". Ia akan mencari kerja paruh waktu. Kupikir ia adalah anak orang kaya, setidaknya itu yang kuingat terakhir kali.

"Baiklah aku ikut, kumbil dulu tasku". Saat aku hendak pergi masuk ke apartemenku, tangan Sasuke menarik bajuku. "Kenapa kau ikut? Aku bisa sendiri". Tolaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk masalah kerja paruh waktu". Sepertinya ucapanku ini mempengaruhinya. Mempertimbangkan. Aku tahu ia akan kesulitan untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota besar dengan persaingan teramat ketat. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau terlalu bergantung padaku, memikirkan balas budinya yang mungkin tidak ingin dilakukannya, hanya akan menambah beban di pikiran. Ya, aku paham semuanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sampai di tempatnya saja". Akhirnya ia setuju.

"Aku ada teman yang memiliki café yang tidak terlalu besar di pinggir kota, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kupikir ia tidak akan keberatan untuk menerima 1 pegawai lagi".

"Hn. Cepat ambil tasmu". Perintahnya tidak sabar. "Baik", aku mengambil tas kecilku berbentu beruang kecil berwarna coklat yang hanya berisi dompet dan ponsel. Tolong tambahkan ke catatan, aku buka gadis gila yang membawa alat rias kemanapun kupergi. Menurutku hal seperti itu membuang uang dan waktu, lebih baik kuhabiskan untuk makan di warung Mie _Udon_. Berpamitan pada Mame, membuka pintu balkon jika Mame ingin keluar untuk berjemur cahaya matahari atau berlarian menikmati semilir angin pagi hari.

Setelah mengunci apartemenku, menyimpan kunci berbandul Cony LINE milikku, kamipun pergi. Selama perjalanan keluar, para pegawai apartemen memberi kami salam ramah, tak sedikit para gadis atau wanita menatap takjub pada Sasuke. Aneh. Di depan pintu aku bertemu Jugo, ia menjaga pintu depan setiap paginya. Seragam pegawainya terpasang rapi, rambut oranyenya disisir kebelakang dan diberi sedidikit minyak, walau jika di hari libur rambut akan mencuat tak karuan arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jugo!" Sapaku ramah padanya. Ia salah satu pegawai paling ramah yang bekerja disini.

"Se-selamat pagi, Nona Sakura", jawabannya terlihat gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kenapa Jugo? Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau istirahat", Hanya ucapan yang bisa kuberikan, kulihat wajahnya pucat dan tangan terus bergetar, mungkin ia terlalu banyak bekerja seperti Naruto.

"Ah, saya baik-baik saja, Nona. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan orang sepertiku", Jugo membungkuk terlalu rendah padaku.

"Apa yang bicara, Jugo? Kau sudah seperti temanku sendiri, jika ada masalah jangan sungkan datang padaku ya! Aku pergi dulu", ucapku sembari melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Jugo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih, Nona!", mendengar ucapannya, dari kejauhan aku melayangkan senyuman lembut padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kami tidak terlalu panjang, hanya butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Keadaan kota sangat ramai dengan keadaan jalan raya yang macet karena banyak sekali orang mengendarai mobil atas alasan tidak mau kulit mereka di rusak oleh cahaya menyengat dari matahari, tidak mau lelah, make up mereka akan rusak diterpa angin dan lain sebagainya. Oh ayolah, jangan pesimis pada semua hal. Matahari tidaklah burukk, tergantung caramu memandangnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Diujung jalan ini, ada café bernama Shion's. pemilikinya bernama Shion tentunya. Ia adalah teman tanteku, walau berumur, tapi wajahnya benar-benar menyaingiku". Candaku pada Sasuke. Lagi lagi orang-orang yang lalu lalang mengamati Sasuke.

"Memangnya seberapa cantik wajahmu, hingga begitu bangga mengucapkan kalimat tadi?" pandangan Sasuke masih saja pada jalan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihatku jika kami berbicara. Orang-orang masih saja mengamati Sasuke, kulihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, apakah ada yang salah padanya hingga menarik banyak sekali mata di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya melihat kelakuanku.

"Aku hanya penasaran, ada apa denganmu hingga orang-orang melihat sebegitunya".

"Abaikan saja mereka". Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Setidaknya berikan sedikit senyuman pada mereka", Sasuke, aku merindukan senyumanmu, kenapa senyuman itu pergi meninggalkanmu?

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskanku untuk itu", jawabnya ketus, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang lurus menatap jalan. Jika aku lebih banyak bicara, ia mungkin akan marah, jadi Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya tersisa beberapa puluh meter dalam hening.

Akhirnya sampai. Café kecil yang ada di pertigaan jalan, strategis untuk sebuah café yang menjajakan kopi, makanan, dan beberapa kue. Gayanya juga modern, hampir semua tembok café ini dikeliling oleh kaca, pengunjung bisa menikmati pemandangan luar selagi menyesap kopi, tapi sekarang yang bisa dilihat hanyalah jalan macet yang tak ada hentinya. Di dalamnya banyak meja dan kursi cat putih berpasangan, pada sudut ruangan banyak terdapat sofa berwarna ungu. Di ujung café juga ada panggung untuk band-band kecil bermain live music ataupun memainkan classics disini. Pencahayaan café ini juga mendukung suasana tenang dan nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tersayang.

TING TING…

Bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan pembeli masuk. Kami yang masuk. Sambutan hangat didapat dari waitress-nya, tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatku Ino. Senyuman di wajahnya mengembang lembut, berhamburan ke arahku dan kami berpelukan.

"Sakura, kenapa kau jarang berkunjung?". Ino melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya masih terpasang di pinggangku.

"Maaf Ino, aku banyak pekerjaan minggu ini". Jawabku. Pekerjaanku memang menumpuk minggu ini, hingga tak sempat mengunjungi sahabatku di sini.

Tiba-tiba Ino menyikutku, "Hey Jidat, siapa yang datang bersamamu?". Sejak tadi Ino sudah melayangkan padangannya pada Sasuke, memang tidak biasanya aku mengajak laki-laki kemari selain Naruto.

"Oya sampai lupa, Ino ini Uchiha Sasuke, te-temanku". Astaga, kenapa aku ragu mengucapkan kata teman? Tapi apa benar kami ini teman? Apa dia menganggapku sebagai temannya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Uchiha Sasuke". Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah temboknya yang selalu datar. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, aku Yamanaka Ino". Ino tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, apa dia juga ikut tersihir? Kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya?

"Ino?". Panggilku dengan suara sedang. Ia tidak menggubris, kulambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya, tapi matanya tetap terkunci.

"Inoooo!". Teriakku tepat di telinganya. Jika tidak begini ia tidak akan sadar. Ino gelagaban, kaget memikirkan berapa lama ia melamun dan sedikit malu di depan Sasuke, ya di depan Sasuke, tidak mungkin ia malu di depanku, jika kentut saja ia tidak bilang. Ino memberi tatapan kesal karena menganggu imajinasinya yang entah sudah berapa kilometer jauhnya.

"Jidat! Kau mengangguku lagi!". Ia langsung melayangkan jitakan mautnya yang tidak sempat kuhidari.

BLETAK!

"Awwww, Ino! Sakitt! Lihatlah tempat dan waktunya, Pig. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shion-san?". Tanyaku mengingat tujuan utamaku kemari tapi masih mengusap-usap dahiku yang kupikir sudah memerah seperti biasa.

"Shion-san? Dia dibelakang, sedang membuat beberapa bagel untuk pengunjung nomor tiga di sana". Ino menunjuk meja untuk dua orang yang ada di pinggir, dekat dengan kaca.

"Hmm… ya sudah, aku pesan _croissant_ dan _latte_ dingin, beri banyak gula. Kau Sasuke?". Aku menanyai orang yang dari tadi kuabaikan, kasihan juga kehadirannya dianggap tidak ada olehku beberapa menit lalu.

"Jus tomat, tidak perlu diberi gula". Nada datar keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata Sasuke juga kehausan, memang perjalanan kami rasanya sedikit panas karena teriknya matahari.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!". Ino melesat menuju etalase, dan mulai mengutak atik blendernya, sementara aku dan Sasuke duduk di meja yang juga dekat dengan kaca, pemandangannya? Trotoar yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun momiji yang mulai mengering, beri tepuk tangan pada penyapu jalan yang tadi pagi bekerja, daunnya berjatuhan kembali.

"Jadi, Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?". Kumulai pembicaraannya.

"Lumayan, disini pegawainya cuma ada satu?" Ternyata Sasuke peka. Banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan minim, hal ini amat memprihatinkan. Contohnya author fict ini, dia menunggu tiga tahun untuk kepekaan orang yang disukai akan kehadirannya, tapi hasilnya? Nihil!

Eh, lupakan curcol ini, kembali ke ceritanya.

"Iya, sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi ia jarang berangkat". Memang, waitress satu ini membuatku jengkel sesekali. Tapi dengan adanya dia di café ini, kami bisa menangkap banyak sekali pelanggan setiap harinya. Rambut merahnya, tattoo di atas matanya, tatapannya, candaannya, bisa membuat banyak gadis pingsan. Memang perlu diketahui banyak kasus gadis pingsan di café ini, dan karenanya pernah suatu hari menyeret Shion-san ke Dinas Kesehatan atas tuduhan makanan yang mengadung bahan berbahaya. Kalau begini aku harus senang atau kesal dengan adanya seorang bernama Sabaku no Gaara? Walau kuakui ia memang teman yang sangat baik.

"Begitukah?". Dari ucapan Sasuke bisa terbaca jika dia tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini. Aku harus terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini. Tapi mana kehangatan Sasuke yang dulu kurasakan? Apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini?

Tak lama Shion-san keluar dari dapur pujaannya dengan bagel-bagel hangat di atas piring. Ia mengenakan baju chef berwarna putih, lengkap dengan apron berwarna ungu pucat dan topi baker.

"Eh Sakura, kapan kau datang?". Shion-san berkata sambi lalu mengantarkan pesanan ke meja tiga yang kukenal sebagai Sai. Laki-laki kurus berambut hitam. Kulitnya putih pucat, warna iris matanya senada dengan rambut, hampir setiap hari ia kemari, menghambiskan hampir lima jam hidupnya disini hanya untuk menggambar, tak tahu apa yang ia gambar tapi pandangannya selalu keluar kaca, mungkinkah trotoar yang digambarnya? Setiap kali ada orang yang lewat, ia selalu menutup gambarnya, diajar bicarapun ia hanya menjawab seperlunya, sikapnya sebelas duabelas dengan Sasuke.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu Shion-san…".

"Bicara? Maksudmu empat mata?". Shion-san kini sudah berada di tepi meja yang kutempati, menebarkan pesonanya ke seluruh penjuru café.

"Yup!" jawabku. "Hmm… Tidak biasanyaa… kalau begitu, kita ke dapur saja". Shion-san langsung masuk ke dapur, seakan ia akan segera kehabisan nafas bila berlama-lama disini. Bayangkan saja disini adalah luar angkasa hampa udara dan dapurnya adalah bumi dengan pepohonan yang menghasilkan oksigen yang melimpah.

"Sasuke, aku akan bicara dengannya soal pekerjaan paruh waktu disini, jadi tunggu sebentar yaa". Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja? Kan yang bersangkut adalah aku, bagaimana dengan wawancaranya? Bukannya harus ada seleksi?". Sasuke menghujanku dengan pertanyaannya, ternyata ia juga 'gugup'. Harusnya aku mengucapkannya lantang agar seluruh dunia tahu. Aku cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang duduklah disini dan nikmati makanannya".

"Hn, ya sudah kalau begitu". Aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju dapur yang merupakan surga dunia bagi seorang bernama Shion-san. Dapurnya memiliki dominasi warna putih, alat-alat masaknya terlihat komplit dan tata letaknya rapi, membuat orang yang melihatnya senang. Bahan-bahan segar berada di lemari penyimpanan, disusun sedemikian rupa agar mudah diambil atau ditemukan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?". Shion-san duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat pemanggangan.

"Begini Shion-san, kau tahu orang yang ada di depanku tadi?".

"Ya aku melihatnya, orang berambut raven itu, pertama kali kau membawa laki-laki kemari selain Naruto, kenapa?". Ada lagi yang harus kalian ketahui, walau terlihat acuh tak acuh tapi mata indah milik Shion-san bekerja dengan sangat baik. Alias jelalatan.

"Ia ingin bekerja disini".

"Bekerja?".

"Iya, kumohon… Ia orang penting bagiku, kau tidak akan menyesal menerimanya, ia orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan, mungkin hampir sama dengan orang OCD, dia juga pekerja keras dan berdedikasi tinggi, jadi terimalah dia Shion-san… Kumohonnn". Aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesku, memang ini jurus paling jitu yang pernah kupunya.

"Tidak biasanya melihatmu memohon seperti ini, Sakura…"

"Tapi baiklah, dilihat dari wajahnya dia bisa menjadi pengganti Gaara untuk sementara". Shion-san tertawa, senang karena cafénya akan segera ramai oleh pelanggan gadis, lalu Ino akan berhenti menjadi pengantar makanan karena semua orang menolak makanan yang diantarnya kecuali Gaara yang melakukannya untuk mereka.

"Jangan samakan Sasuke dengan Gaara, Shion-san!" protesku padanya. Melipat kedua tanganku di dada tanda aku kesal padanya.

"Baiklah baiklah… Tapi siapa dia? Pacarmu?". Akhirnya Shion-san mengutarakan pertanyaan yang kutakuti dari tadi. Aneh juga jika ia tidak penasaran. "Dia tetanggaku, jadi aku membantunya". Bukan, dia bukan hanya tetanggaku, dia penyelamatku.

"Souka… Kalau begitu ambilkan seragam pegawai di lemari". Perintah Shion-san kepadaku. _Yatta_! Berarti dia benar-benar menerima Sasuke, setidaknya aku lega ia bekerja di sini, bukannya café-café aneh yang ada di pinggir kota, selain keadaannya yang tidak aman karena geng Akatsuki berkeliaran, pasar gelap banyak berkembang di sana. Apa aku perlu memberitahunya mengenai orang bernama Akatsuki Pein? Hanya sekedar berhati-hati saja. Ia ketua yang mengusai semua usaha gelap yang terjadi di kota ini, banyak orang hilang di tangannya. Sekali bertemu dengannya, estimasi bisa kembali dengan selamalatan hanya 10%. jika ingin melaporkan kejahatannya, yang menjadi masalah adalah pada bukti. Akatsuki melakukan perkerjaannya dengan bersih tanpa meninggalan bukti setitikpun, sulit untuk menyeret mereka ke penjara. Laporan terakhir dilakukan oleh keluarga Aburame, tapi beberapa hari kemudian kabar mereka tak terdengar lagi, entah itu pergi ke luar kota atau apapun, yang kutahu hanya keberadaan mereka tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat keluar, jangan berlama-lama disana!". Shion-san memanggilku. Ia memang tidak suka jika orang berada di daerah kekuasaannya.

"Iyaa….". aku mengambil seragam untuk Sasuke dan pergi keluar. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, berapa lama aku hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri? Sekarang kulihat Shion-san sudah mengobrol dengan Sasuke, apa saja yang kulewatkan? Aku mengampiri mereka berdua.

"Ini Shion-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu", aku menyerahkan seragamnya dan duduk disamping Shion-san.

"Tak apa, Sakura". Shion-san menerima seragam dariku dan merapikan sedikit lipatannya yang terbuka. "Nah, ini seragammu Sasuke, kerjamu dimulai besok, untuk hari ini kau bisa bersantai saja, Sakura akan mengajari beberapa hal padamu sebagai latihan dasar, semoga kau menikmati waktumu disini bersama kami". Shion-san memang orang yang baik, tapi perlu hati-hati jika dia marah.

"Terima kasih banyak Shion-san, saya akan bekerja keras!", ucapan Sasuke terdengar lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, senang juga ia menerimanya dengan senang hati, aku takut Sasuke bekerja disini dengan berat hati, tentu itu amat membebani.

"Senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu". Shion-san pergi, kami memberi hormat sebentar, melihatnya berjalan menjauh, hilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa dengannya? Ia tidak suka berada diluar?" pertanyaan Sasuke merujuk pada Shion-san, memang aneh jika dilihat, selalu ingin segera pergi.

"Anggap saja dapur itu adalah surga yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan olehnya, dan satu lagi, jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalamnya kecuali dia sendiri yang menyuruhmu, atau kau ingin dipecat di tempat. Dari penampilannya memang terlihat manis, tapi jika sudah marah, kau harus siap menghadapi monster Lochness yang akan menerkammu". Jelasku padanya. Memang terdengar mengerikan tapi itu fakta. Tidak perlu kujelaskan ada berapa banyak orang yang dipecatnya karena itu, dan yang bertahan hanyalah Ino dan Gaara karena ada sisi keuntungan sendiri, dan, kami ini sudah seperti keluarga. Aku senang Sasuke menjadi anggota baru kami.

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke singkat. 'Biasakan dirimu Sakura, biasakan dirimu' ucapku dalam hati, tapi adakah jawaban lain yang bisa ia katakana padaku? Aku ingin makan beberapa roti manis, jadi aku pergi menuju Ino yang sedang mengambil tart raspberi untuk pelanggan, saat Sasuke memanggilku,

"Sakura". Aku menoleh mendengar panggilannya, "Iya, apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Terima kasih, atas segalanya". Ucapnya lirih, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar. Uchiha Sasuke berterima kasih padaku, senang mendengarnya. Sifatnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke!" aku memberikan senyuman lembutku padanya, kepada orang yang kusayangi, kau salah satunya Sasuke.

"Oya, untuk pelajaran pertamamu bagaimana kalau kau belajar menyeduh kopi?". Tanyaku padanya, aku hampir lupa amanat dari Shion-san untuk mengajarinya bekerja disini.

"Terserah kau". Kenapa ucapannya kembali menyebalkan? "Cepat beritahu tempatnya" Sasuke beranjak menuju ke arahku.

"Disana, ayo!" aku menarik tangannya. Berbeda dengan sikap dinginnya kepadaku, tangan Sasuke sangat hangat dan nyaman untuk digenggam. Aura kelembutan yang ia kirimkan membuat darahku berdesir hebat. Semoga sikapnya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, kuharap aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Semoga.

"Sekarang, kau harus membuat pusaran menyeluruh pada kopi ini", aku sudah menyiapkan tempat penampung, lengkap dengan penyaring dan bubuk kopi pilihan yang diturunkan langsung oleh Shion-san dari kebun kopi.

"Hn". Sasuke mulai menuang air panas ke atas bubuk kopi, memang sedikit tergesa-gesa, tapi sebagai pemula ini awal yang cukup bagus.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke, tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, atau kau akan mempengaruhi rasa kopinya". Jelasku padanya.

"Memangnya bisa?" tanyanya tapi masih fokus menuang air panas ke kopi.

"Tentu saja. Rasa kopi tergantung pada caramu memperlakukannya". Kuperhatikan kesungguhan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang jenis orang yang tidak pernah melakukan hal setengah-setengah, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya memperlajari hal baru.

Setelah selesai menyeduh kopi, aku membiarkan Sasuke mencoba kopi hasil seduhannya sendiri, agar ia bisa membedakan cita rasa kopi yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

"Rasanya?", aku memberikan tatapan penuh Tanya melihat Sasuke tetap datar saat menyeruput sedikit kopinya.

"Sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya kuminum".

" _Gotcha_! Itulah yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, rasa kopi memang tergantung pada kualitas bijinya, tapi kekuatan utama ada pada pembuatnya sendiri", jelasku padanya. Entah ia memperhatikan atau tidak, tapi mengucapkan kalimatku tadi, aku baru mendapat ilham baru untuk membuat resep baru, untuk pekerjaanku tentunya. Ini hari terakhirku bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum masa kuliah dimulai, walau aku menyukainya tapi terkadang pekerjaan memang terasa membebani bagiku.

"Hn, apalagi yang harus kukerjakan?". Katanya sambal menaruh cangkir kopi yang masih tersisa 4/5 bagian.

"Hanya itu saja dariku, untuk pelayanan kuserahkan pada Ino. Aku harus pergi sekarang, tak apa kan bila kutinggal sementara?", aku mengambil tas beruangku yang ada di meja.

"Hn. Terserah kau".

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke!", sebelum pergi aku memeluknya, melingkarkan tanganku padanya, mengunci tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, Sasuke terlihat kaget, "Sa-sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?", ucapanya dengan nada sedikit menekan. "Hehehe, tidak ada! Aku pergi, Sasuke!", aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi kaget akibat tingkahku barusan. Aku tidak benar-benar pergi, menghampiri Ino terlebih dahulu, ia sedang mengelap meja nomor empat yang baju saja digunakan oleh tiga orang pelanggan.

"Ino", panggilku.

"Sakura, kau sudah mau pergi lagi?", Ino menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Iya, aku titip Sasuke ya", kutepuk-tepuk pundak Ino.

"Padahal kau baru saja kemari, apa mereka tidak memberimu hari libur?". Ino selalu jengkel dengan setiap kepergianku yang dibilangnya mendadak. Tapi mau gimana lagi, _deadline_ seakan berlari mengejarku.

"3 hari memang tidak banyak, jika semakin lama aku mengambil libur, orang-orang akan segera meneriakiku". Aku melihat jam tangan berwarna merah mudaku yang menunjukan pukul 01.55 siang, kau akan langsung tahu itu adalah miliki karena mereka memberikan ukiran 'Haruno Sakura' di dalamnya, melintang diantara angka 9 dan 3.

"Memang aneh kau bisa mendapatkan segepok uang dari pekerjaan itu, ya sudah sana pergi atau Chouji akan kemari dan menghujaniku dengan kripik singkong bercampur air liurnya karena mencoba menceramahiku", Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menepuk-nepuk lantai kayu dengan kaki kanannya.

"Bersabarlah dengannya, ia sangat mementingkan ketepatan waktu… baiklah, sampai jumpa di kampus 5 hari lagi Ino!", aku memeluk sahabatku ini, dan pergi meninggalkan café. Selamat tinggal Sasuke, untuk sekarang. Aku akan merindukanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama aku berdiri di pinggir jalan, sebuah mobil sedan menjemputku, di kursi belakang sudah ada Chouji yang membawa satu plastik besar penuh dengan snack dan minuman. Aku masuk, keadaannya amat sesak karena Chouji sudah menempat ¾ bagian kursi belakang. Perjalanan panjangku akan penuh kesengsaraan.

"Chouji, apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan semua makanan itu?", tanyaku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, satu plastik besar snack penuh dengan MSG, perwarna, pemanis dan bahan sintesis lain. Kuyakin makanan itu memendam sejuta kalori yang akan menggemukan badan secara drastis. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang memakannya.

"Ini perjalanan panjang, aku bisa mati kelaparan di tengah jalan", kata Chouji polos. Kuakui memang aku maniak makan, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan sahabatku satu ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi ini salah satu alasan kenapa kami bisa sangat dekat.

"Tidak biasanya si pelayan café itu tidak menahanmu, dan mana kopermu?", Tanya Chouji sedikit tidak jelas karena ia terus menjejali mulutnya dengan makanan ringan penuh kalori.

"Ia tidak mau menjadi korban hujan keripik giling benyek dari mulutmu lagi, dan soal koper, aku meninggalkannya di rumah, berat", bukan. Bukan itu alasanku, bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku takut Sasuke akan bertanya macam-macam.

"Tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah apartemenku!", lanjutku bersemangat.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkan, Sakura!", Chouji memasukkan 5 potong keripik tipis ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya, "Apartemen Jiraiya, Pak", ucap Chouji pada sopirnya.

Setelah kuperhatikan, Chouji sudah mendapatkan sopir barunya, tubuhnya terlihat kekar, kulitnya sedikit gelap, dan rambutnya berwarna putih panjang. Apa dia sudah bapak-bapak? Sebelumnya Chouji akan membayar orang yang masih muda seperti Aburame Shino sebagai sopirnya, tapi ini?

"Psstt, Chouji, siapa dia?", bisikku ke telinganya agar orang itu tidak memperhatikan.

"Dia adalah Killer Bee", Killer Bee? Nama yang aneh tapi cukup gaul untuk orang sepertinya, tatapan terlihat tajam dan garang, membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Yaa, aku memang terbiasa dengan orang yang bersahabat dan banyak bicara kecuali Sasuke dan pelanggan setia café Shion-san yaitu Sai.

"Setelah menghilangnya Aburame Shino yang diikuti keluarganya, aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi. Kupikir Shino terpaksa mengikuti perintah Pain karena ia diancam menggunakan ayah dan ibunya yang disandera dan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Pasti ia disekap di ruang bawah tanah milik Pain", jelas Chouji yang juga dengan suara lirih, Kamisama, kapan aku bsa menumpas Akatsuki? Perkumpulan perdagangan itu amat mengangguku.

"Lalu?", tanyaku karena Chouji baru setengah bercerita.

"Kudengar mereka sering membuat ulah akhir-akhir ini, selain sopir aku juga membutuhkan body guard, lalu aku menemukan dia. Setelah kutanya, ternyata ia tidak mempunyai keluarga, sebatang kara dan membutuhkan pekerjaan. Saat kutawarkan harga bayaran yang akan kuberi, sepertinya ia tergiur dan akhirnya ya begini. Hitung-hitung penghematan, aku bisa dapat sopir sekaligus body guard dalam satu orang", Chouji melanjutkan makannya.

Ya Chouji ada benarnya, setidaknya Pain tidak akan mengincar sopir kami lagi untuk mendapatkan informasi. Aku merasa bersalah pada Shino karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan keluarganya. Melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan keputusasaan, dijidatnya sudah tertulis tanda mati hari itu membuatku hatiku tersayat, seharusnya aku tidak melibatkannya.

"Hm, ya setidaknya kau menggunakan otakmu kali ini, jadi kita akan kemana minggu ini?" Tanyaku mengingat aku harus memikirkan hal lainnya, pekerjaanku. Ya, Chouji juga adalah patner kerjaku.

"Hokkaido. Aku mendapati sesuatu menarik disana", jawab Chouji singkat karena MASIH saja disibukan dengan makanannya.

"Ya terserah kau, yang penting kita akan pulang dalam 5 hari"

"Kenapa? Takut merindukan seseorang?", pertanyaan Chouji spontan membuatku kaget.

Hening. Pertanyaan Chouji tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku, dan kulihat dia sudah sibuk sendiri, tidak peduli dan sepertinya sudah melupakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Hn, seseorang…" ucapku lirih sambil menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil, memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan, merasakan semilir angin yang lewat, dan berharap hari akan berlalu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiii! I am comeback! Maaf karena updatenya lama begetee, sibuk sama wasana warsa ditambah pendaftaran yang butuh legalisir dokumen sana sini. Akhirnya bisa kelar semua dan bisa ngelanjutin nulis fict, yeeeee…. Di chapter ini mungkin terlalu banyak pengenalan tokoh ya? Karena udah gak sabar masuk ke konfliknya walaupu masih lama, pelan-pelan :v moga bisa jadi panjang #ngarep, ada yang tahu scene di Tokyo Ghoul waktu Kaneki Ken diajari nyeduh kopi? That's inspired me smuch… main caracternya disini jadi Sakura. Tapi chapter depan balik lagi ke Sasuke, hope you like it, and leave some review(s) please.

Ans reviews~

Aqilah no Cheery : Bentar lagi kuliahnya. Kayaknya kata-kata sulit udah dijelasin perlahan, tapi makasih yaa sarannya :* dan makasih juga buat supportnya *hughug*

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : gak jadi homeschool nih, aku udah masuk ke SMAN 1 Salatiga jurusan bahasa, semangat buat seleksimu, semoga beruntung ya Ika! Kamu mau ngirim cerita? Keren! Aku belum berani buat ikut kayak begituan :v nilai UNku not much but enough, 35,6. Berapa punyamu? Oya, aku on Fb kok namanya Devi Namira Amalia, add friend yaaa, bye :*

Younghee Lee : Konfliknya? Hohoho mungkin bentar lagi tahu.

Renzki : Update!

FianaHyuuga : Haduh, padahal kayaknya udah aku jelasin pelan-pelan… update ya!

* * *

Udah kan? Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Devi Na Akeyama

14 Juni 2016


	4. Chapter 4

_Semuanya. Segalanya. Musnah. Kebahagiaan yang dulu menyelemuti dirinya kini sirna, mereka bermetamorfosis menjadi kelam dan kesedihan yang menyiksa. Hati cerahnya kini berubah mendung, semendung apa yang dihadapinya saat ini._

 _Gerimis. Payung-payung hitam terbuka, melindungi orang-orang yang kini tengah berkumpul untuk mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk melihat, terakhir kalinya melihat wajah pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Semua orang berpakaian hitam, mereka yang bekubang duka, menggenggam bunga._

 _Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu sejak pagi tadi hanya terdiam melihat orangtuanya, sedangkan yang lainnya menangis berat. Semua orang mengerti, ia masih sulit mencerna semua kenyataan yang diterima saat ini. Kehilangan dua sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, hanya perasaan bingung yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya, antara mimpi dan kenyataan, manakah yang sebenarnya ia jalani sekarang?_

 _Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari sebelum orang-orang bisa menghentikannya. Seorang bernama Sakura Haruno itu berlari, meninggalan tempat yang dibilang menyedihkan oleh hatinya. Penuh air mata yang menyatu dengan air hujan, tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya hendak berpijak, sesekali ia terjatuh karena menabrak beberapa batu nisan, tapi ia segera bangkit melanjutkan pelariannya yang entah kemana. Pelarian? Dari apa? Kesedihan? Percuma saja, apa yang dilakukannya tidak menyelesaikan apapun._

 _Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di pinggir kota. Keadaannya sangat sepi, mungkin karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan hujan semakin bersemangat untuk mengguyur seisi kota. Sakura tidak lagi berlari, ia hanya berjalan, kaki dan tangannya banyak tergores oleh duri tanaman saat menerobos semak-semak, hendak keluar dari wilayah pemakaman, ia tahu orang-orang pasti sudah menyegel pintu keluar utama, jadi ia putuskan untuk menerobos paksa, walau harus diakhiri dengan penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli, hatinya kini ribuan kali lebih sakit._

 _Hanya terdengar gemercik tetesan air dan suara dari sepatu yang terseret-seret, Sakura berjalan lunglai menyusuri kota, sesekali air matanya masih menetes, seakan tak pernah habis dikeluarkan. Hingga ia tersandung oleh sebuah batu yang ada di tengah jalanan yang mulai licin, ia tersungkur ke depan, wajahnya terbentur jalan berpermukaan kasar, pastinya menyebabkan lecet, wajahnya amat kotor akibat lumpur yang mengenai hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya. Alih-alih berdiri, tangisannya semakin pecah tak tertahankan, "Ayah, Ibu kemana aku harus pergi?"._

 _Para pejalan kaki yang melewati Sakura hanya memandang jijik pada keadaannya, tidak terbesit sedikitpun di pikiran mereka untuk menolong. Cukup lama ia terus dan terus menangis, hingga ia akhirnya hanya sesengukan dan menyingkir dari jalan. Ia duduk meringkuk, memeluk lututnya di emperan sebuah toko barang antik bernama "Olddie's". tatapan matanya kosong, "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi pikirannya._

" _Ayah, Ibu", Sakura meringis ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, setetes air mata keluar lagi dari mata kanannya, wajahnya semakin kusut menahan sakit yang menghujam lagi. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Di sana. Di dasar hatinya._

 _Larut dan semakin larut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak ada rasa takut, khawatir, bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi akan terserang demam karena air hujan terus menyerang kepalanya._

 _Terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihannya, Sakura tidak menyadari seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya tengah berdiri di depannya, membawa payung yang digunakannya untuk melindung kepala Sakura, tetesan air hujan telah membasahi setengah bagian bajunya yang tidak terlindungi oleh payung._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis menyedihkan?", sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura, walau dari luar ia tidak terlihat kaget. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepala, melihat pada orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara selama 4 jam terakhir ini._

 _Wajah Sakura sudah kacau, berantakan, penuh goresan luka yang masih menyisakan darah, dan beberapa bagian sudah membiru akibat benturan. Rambut merah mudanya yang indah tertutupi lumpur yang mulai mengering, miris sekali._

" _Hei, aku bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis menyedihkan?", Tanya laki-laki itu sedikit menekan, Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya. Lampu jalan yang terlalu terang menghalangi pengelihatan Sakura padanya. Tidak begitu jelas, hanya kilauan mata hitam pekat dan rambut raven yang bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. Onyx dan emerald bertemu, terdiam dalam waktu yang tidak sedikit. Tak tahu siapa lagi yang akan melanjutkan percakapan mereka._

* * *

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, pemilihan kata kurang pas, banyak pengulangan, semuanya deh. No flame here.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Warning : banyak nama makanan disebut.

.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer karakter selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer cerita punya Devi Na Akeyama

* * *

.

.

.

Pairing: Sasusakux

Rate :M for save aja

* * *

My Annoying Neighbor

Chapter 4

* * *

Apa salah jika aku berharap?

Apa salah jika kupinta bantuan?

Siapa yang mengulurkan tangannya?

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, kecuali satu hal

Menunggu

Adakah arti aku menunggu

Disaat yang kian tak pasti

Sendiri, lilin yang menemaniku kini mati

Penghangatku telah pergi

Dibawa angin malam yang datang tak terduga

aku menangis, meringkuk di sudut ruangan

tertidur dengan titik-titik air mata

hingga kuterbangun

oleh pelukan sinar matahari

kehangatan itu

menggerakkan jiwaku

melupakan hujan deras

yang menghancurkan segalanya

kau hanya kesengsaraan yang akan berlalu

orang yang mengisi hati

yang kini kosong kembali

* * *

flashback bentar -

"Hm, ya setidaknya kau menggunakan otakmu kali ini, jadi kita akan kemana minggu ini?" Tanyaku mengingat aku harus memikirkan hal lainnya, pekerjaanku. Ya, Chouji juga adalah patner kerjaku.

"Hokkaido. Aku mendapati sesuatu menarik disana", jawab Chouji singkat karena MASIH saja disibukan dengan makanannya.

"Ya terserah kau, yang penting kita akan pulang dalam 5 hari"

"Kenapa? Takut merindukan seseorang?", pertanyaan Chouji spontan membuatku kaget.

Hening. Pertanyaan Chouji tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku, dan kulihat dia sudah sibuk sendiri, tidak peduli dan sepertinya sudah melupakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, seseorang…" ucapku lirih sambil menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil, memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan, mer asakan semilir angin yang lewat, dan berharap hari akan berlalu cepat.

Flashback off –

* * *

Hampir dua minggu telah berlalu sejak aku pertama kali bekerja di café ini. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keramaiannya, Ino bilang café tidak seramai ini sebelum aku datang, senang juga bisa menaikan penjualannya. Ino dan Shion-san mendominasi pekerjaan di belakang, seperti memasak dan mencuci piring sedangkan aku ditugaskan di depan, mengantar makanan dan mengelap meja.

Para pelanggan rata-rata adalah perempuan, walau ada beberapa laki-laki juga datang. Tetapi, ada satu, satu laki-laki yang setiap hari kemari. Namanya Sai. Dari raut wajahnya, ia sepertinya amat membenciku, memang apa salahku? Bicara dengannya saja tidak pernah, dan saat aku mengantarkan pesanannya ia memberi tatapan tak suka. Terserahlah.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.40 malam. Café sudah mulai sepi, aku dan Ino duduk di kursi kosong, mengistirahatkan tubuh kami, seharian melayani pelanggan yang tiada habisnya. Kau tahu tidak? Orang bernama Sai itu masih ada disini sejak siang tadi. Jika ia memang membenciku, kenapa mau-mau saja menghabiskan separuh hidupnya disini bersamaku, ya bisa dibilang begitu karena aku terus saja lalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi jendela dan tangannya terus bergerak, menggores kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

"Ino, sejak kapan ia mulai mengunjungi café ini?", tanyaku pada Ino. Dari pertanyaanku sudah terlihat jelas merujuk pada Sai.

"Mungkin sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu, sudah lama sekali ia disini. Memangnya kenapa?", Ino melahap _Cinnamon Chocolate Marble_ nya yang tinggal dua potong.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia terlihat sangat membenciku", ucapku yang juga memasukkan _Chicken Spinach Quiche_ ke dalam mulutku. Setiap hari Shion-san sering memberi kami kue-kue lezat hasil eksperimen barunya. Terdengar seperti kelinci percobaan, tapi semua makanan buatannya selalu lezat bagi kami berdua.

"Hahahaha, itulah yang terjadi pada Gaara sebelumnya, kau harus terbiasa, karena ia akan selalu disini" Ino tertawa lepas dengan _Chinnamon_ yang masih dikunyahnya sedikit keluar menghujaniku.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu, dia tidak suka jika ada laki-laki lain yang dekat denganmu", benar juga, mungkin alasannya membenci adalah karena Ino. Ya Ino, alasan kenapa ia selalu disini, tentu saja untuk melihat Ino bekerja setiap harinya.

"Apa?! Suka? Tidak mungkin!", iris Ino menatapku tajam, mungkin ia kesal dengan argumen asal-asalanku.

" _Aaa_ …. Aku hanya berpendapat". Aku tersenyum geli melihat Ino.

"Diamlah kau Sasuke dan makan tuh kuemu", Ino mengambil satu potong _Chicken spinach_ gurih milikku dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah!", ucapku dengan mulut yang benar-benar penuh hingga sulit untuk mengunyah. Aku menelannya dengan susah payah, Ino sialan.

"Oya, orang yang bernama Gaara itu, dia sebenarnya siapa?", pertama kali aku bertanya mengenai orang yang bernama Gaara ini. Sejak pertama kali disini, sering sekali orang-orang menyebut namanya.

"Oh, dia dulunya bekerja disini", timpal Ino.

"Tapi?" tanyaku, Ino selalu mengatakan hal setengah-setengah.

"Dulunya Sakura yang memperkenalkan Gaara pada kami, awal aku melihatnya, ia seakan menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada Sakura, jika bukan Sakura yang menyuruhnya, ia tidak akan menurut, seperti anak kecil", kuperhatikan perjelasan Ino sambil memotong kueku menjadi beberap bagian kecil agar lebih mudah dimakan.

"Lalu?"

"Selama beberapa bulan ia bekerja disini, ia juga sesekolah dengan Sakura. Semua sudah hafal, dimana ada Sakura, disitu selalu ada Gaara. Ya, bisa dibilang Gaara itu pengikutnya Sakura. Lalu ia harus pergi karena kakaknya bernama Temari sedang sakit parah, sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah kembali", setelah selesai bicara Ino mengeluarkan IPhonenya, memotret Chinnamon-nya, aku hanya mendegus kesal melihatnya.

"Adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan pada makananmu selain memotret?", tanyaku kesal pada kebiasaannya buruknya.

"Tentu ada, memakannya, hahahaha…. Sasuke, jangan jadi orang yang terlalu kolot, atau tak ada gadis yang akan mendekatimu", Ino masih sibuk memilih foto-foto yang ia tangkap, menghapus beberapa yang hasilnya kabur atau tidak bagus.

"Aku butuh gadis, Ino". Tidak butuh untuk sekarang, luka masa lalu menyakitkan masih membekas jelas di hatiku.

.

.

"Oya, aku tidak melihat Sakura akhir-akhir ini, apartemennya pun terkunci, dia pergi kemana?" Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sedikit rindu dengan keributan yang dibuat sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja pekerjaannya", Ino sudah meneguk habis _White Chocolate Mocha_ -nya dan mulai membersihkan meja.

"Memang pekerjaanya apa?" Sejak kemarin aku penasaran dengan pekerjaan Sakura. Pekerjaan macam apa yang menahannya hampir dua minggu penuh tanpa pulang sekalipun.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Sakura?" Ino menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa gadis ini lama-lama terlihat tomboy bagiku.

"Tidak, sama sekali", aku menggeleng, hanya dua hari aku berkesempatan untuk bertemu, mana bisa aku mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya televisi di rumah? Kau tidak pernah menggunakannya ya? Kau itu tampan-tampan tapi kampungan juga ya".

Televisi? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku akui memang aku tidak punya televisi, tapi apa masalahnya? Kau tidak akan mati karena tidak punya televisi kan? *Curcol author yang gak punya tv*

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya televisi", jawabku, aku mengambil tissue dan mengelap pinggiran mulutku, mungkin terdapat remahan roti yang bisa membuatku dipermalukan.

"Haduh Sasuke, pantas saja!" Ino kembali duduk di kursi, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, seakan ia akan bercerita selama berjam-jam lamanya. Melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kedua mata Ino menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Haruno Sakura itu host makanan paling terkenal di Jepang, awalnya memang dia iseng mengunggah video di Youtube, tapi lama-lama penontonnya bertambah banyak sekali. Sebulan terakhir ini ia ditawari untuk mengisi sebuah acara TV, yang juga membahas tentang makanan" Jelas Ino penuh keseriusan.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa ia tinggal di apartemen Jiraiya yang dipenuhi oleh para lansia gagal teknologi itu?" Sakura menghindari para fansnya? mungkin itulah kenapa Sakura begitu gembira mengetahui aku pindah ke apartemen Jiraiya, apalagi waktu kami bertemu di supermarket dan melihat reaksiku seakan aku tidak mengenalnya sebagai bintang terkenal, aku juga satu-satunya orang yang seumuran dengannya. Yah, memang sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mendengar apapun yang kau katakan.

"Bukan, walaupun itu salah satunya. Coba kau pikir, jika itu alasan, seharusnya ia pindah beberapa bulan lalu, tapi ia sudah tinggal di sana selama 3 tahun, pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih besar di balik itu semua. Bayangkan saja, mana ada seorang remaja mau tinggal bersama orang-orang tua, tentu saja mereka akan memilih berapa di kos bersama teman-teman. Sebagai informasi bahwa apartemen Jiraiya juga baru saja dibangun, hampir bersamaan dengan kepindahaan Sakura", Benar juga kata Ino, apartemen yang kutempati ini memang aneh, kenapa hanya orang tua yang tinggal di sana, dan kenapa hanya aku dan Sakura? Dan apartemen Jiraiya adalah sebuah bangunan baru, mungkinkah semuannya ini berhubungan?

"Apa kau tahu alasan lainnya?", tanyaku lagi pada Ino. Alasan lain apa yang dimiliki Sakura? Apa dia menghindari seseorang? Dibalik keceriannya itu menyimpan banyak sekali hal misterius yang tidak bisa kupecahkan.

"Dia selalu bilang ada. Tapi tidak pernah memberitahuku dengan benar. Dia cuma berkata ingin mendapatkan lingkungan yang lebih baik, namun aku tahu bukan itu alasan sebenarnya", gadis aneh itu, kenapa semua hal menyangkutnya selalu juga aneh?

"Memang bagaimana lingkungannya sebelum dia pindah?" tanyaku lagi, oya benar, keluarganya, dimana juga kerabatnya? Tidak mungkin juga orang seperti dia hidup sebatang kara.

"Dulu dia tinggal di sebuah mansion bersama kakak laki-laki dan tantenya, tapi nii-channya harus pergi kuliah ke luar negeri dan tantenya pergi berbisnis", jadi Sakura masih mempunyai kakak? _Entah apa yang kulalui dengan gadis itu, tapi emeraldnya terlihat tidak asing bagiku_.

"Mungkin itulah alasannya pindah ke apartemen Jiraiya" jawabku, masuk akal bukan? Daripada tinggal di sebuah mansion besar sendirian, lebih baik menyewa apartemen kecil.

"Bisa jadi", Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi apa kau tahu pekerjaan rahasia Sakura?", Tanya Inoo lagi. Pekerjaan apalagi yang dia lakukan? Kenapa gadis ini sangat memusingkan. *(eh, Sasu, kalo loe gak mikirin dia juga gak musingin tahuu)

"Hah? Pekerjaan apalagi? Berapa pekerjaan yang dilakukannya? Dia kekurangan uang?", aku mendengus, lelah dengan percakapan tentangnya yang tak akan berakhir.

"Ternyata Saki belum memberitahumu, dan bukan wewenangku untuk memberitahumu, jika kau bertemu dengan langsung tanyakan saja", Kini Ino berdiri dari kursinya, merapikan aprronnya yang lecek karena terlalu lama duduk, apa ini tanda berakhirnya percakapan kami?

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku yang masih santai saja meneguk _Spearmint Green Tea_ ku yang mulai dingin, tenggorokanku mengering.

"Pulang. Atau Sakura akan membunuhku karena Mame mengalami masalah pencernaan akibat telat makan", Ino mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia mengecek waktu makan malam Mame yang sudah dicatatnya di NotePad.

"Mame bersamamu?", aku juga mulai membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor yang telah kupakai.

"Yah, begitulah Sakura, ia tidak mau mengajak Mame bersamanya, dan siapa korbannya? Tentu saja aku", aku sedikit terkekeh dengan wajah keputusasaan milik Ino.

"Oya, Sasuke kau kan tetangganya, bagaimana jika kepergian Sakura selanjutnya kau saja yang menjaga Mame?", wajah Ino kini berubah penuh harap menatapku.

AAAKKK.

"Lupakan saja ide bodohmu itu" Aku melempari wajah Ino dengan aprronku yang sudah kulipat dari tadi.

"Aaaa, Sasuke!", Ino berteriak melihatku sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Sisanya kuberikan padamu Ino, aku pulang dulu!", aku pergi dengan melambaikan tangan kebelakang tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang aku mampir dulu ke _Burger King_ untuk membeli _Big Bacon Bargain_ ekstra tomat yang bisa kujadikan sarapan untuk besok juga. Jangan salah paham dulu, seharian aku tidak makan, dan sepotong _Chicken Spinach Quiche_ hanya berhasil menyumpal, bukan menghentikan gonggongan perutku yang mengerikan. Yosh, setelah menerima bungkusan dari pelayannya aku segera pulang, bajuku sudah sangat lengket dan bau karena keringat.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemenku. Keadaannya masih rapi, aku meluangkan waktuku sebelum kuliah untuk membersihkannya karena pagi ini ada seorang kakek-kakek tua berpawakan pendek, seluruh rambut dan jenggot sudah memputih, hidungnya besar memerah, namanya kakek Oonoki. Ia yang masuk ke apartemen MILIKKU saat aku pergi membuang sampah. Kenapa aku lupa mengunci pintu? Dikiranya apartemenku adalah miliknya, tapi sebenarnya ia salah memencet lantai di lift akibat dari Jugo yang bertugas menekankan tombol lift sedang pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana kualitas pengelihatan para lansia. Kalian tahu, butuh waktu dua setengah jam untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia salah lantai, telinganya menjadi penyebab hambatan komunikasi antara kami. Aku hampir saja terlambat dibuatnya, pengorbanan sepatuku kotor dan basah, saat aku berlari menuju kampus, ternyata aku menginjak sebuah kubangan besar yang hampir membasahi bajuku. Ditambah lift kampus yang rusak, aku harus menaiki tangga sampai lantai sebelas, dan sesampainya di kelas, dosennya cuti! SIALAN!

Setelah menghidupkan lampu, aku meletakan makananku di atas meja dan pergi mandi. Rasanya seperti tubuhku akan segera direikarnasi jika tidak segera membersihkan diri. Beruntung di sini dilengkapi dengan fasilitas air panas, jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah memanaskan air jika ingin mandi air panas sesekali.

Mandipun selesai. Bajuku yang penuh noda kopi dan _whip cream_ juga sudah kuganti dengan yang bersih dan lebih santai juga celana pendek nyaman pakai. Aku memanaskan sebentar burgerku di _microwave_ dan membuat segelas _chai tea_ dari café yang kebetulan kubawa pulang. Makan menjadi kegiatan yang sangat membosankan, tak ada hiburan berarti sekarang. Sunyi. Apa aku harus membeli TV agar meramaikan suasana apartemenku ini? Hmmm, menyusahkan sekali.

Burgerku hanya habis setengah. Karena ukurannya besar juga dagingnya yang berlapis-lapis dengan cepat mengenyangkanku. Kumasukan lagi burgerku ke pembungkusnya dan menyimpan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain pergi tidur setelah makan. Segera saja aku pergi ke kamar tidurku, tempat yang kurindu sejak insiden tadi pagi, hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidur, mematikan lampu, menaikan selimut biru mudaku hingga ke atas leher, menyembunyikan tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam, aku terlalu lelah untuk menghidupkan pemanas yang hanya berjarak dua lengan dari tempatku sekarang.

Yang dipikiranku sekarang hanya ada Sakura. Gadis yang baru kukenal dua minggu lalu ini menyimpan banyak misteri. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, ingin aku segera menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, hanya perasaan gengsi menghambatku. Tapi, apa yang mempengaruhimu Sasuke? Hingga kau ingin mengetahui urusan oranglain, ini benar-benar berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu.

"Cih, diriku yang dulu?", aku tersenyum jahat. Mengingat diriku yang dulu, dulu? Diriku yang penuh dengan rasa benci, marah, dendam, rasanya ingin mati saja. Lupakan Sasuke! Lupakan! Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. Besok hari liburku, jadi aku bisa bangun siang. Tidak butuh lama, angin malam terlalu cepat membawaku ke dunia mimpi, mataku pun terpejam perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hariku rusak. Matahari masih terlalu rendah, tapi sinar sudah menyelinap masuk ke kamarku. Aku terbangun dengan terpaksa karena ada suara berisik datang dari ruang depan, suara yang berasal dari panci yang terjatuh, apa kakek itu datang lagi kemari? Tidak! Aku sudah menguncinya tadi malam. Aku bangun dan meninggalan tempat tidurku yang masih kacau. Berjalan dengan menyeret kaki, kantuk masih mengganggu, tapi tiba-tiba hilang karena aroma sedap dari dapur. Siapa yang memasak di dapur? Apa gantian seorang nenek-nenek yang menggunakan dapurku? Perlahan-lahan aku mengintip di balik pintu.

Bukan! Itu bukan nenek ataupun Kakek pengganggu lagi, ta-tapi… itu, Sakura! Apa yang dilakukannya di dapur pagi-pagi begini? Dan, bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke apartemenku? Se-sedangkan, kunciku. Oya, kunciku… kucari-cari, di kamarku, ternyata masih berada di sana, tergantung di sebuah paku tinggi. Sakura masuk tidak menggunakan kunciku, tapi kunci siapa?

Aku harus keluar atau pura-pura masih tidur? Ah, Sasuke kau bodoh sekali! Mengatasi keadaan seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, daripada menghadapi Sakura lebih baik aku menghadapi banyak preman yang siap menyerangku, seratus kali lebih baik karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi ini? Baiklah, aku harus keluar dan bertanya. Sebelum itu aku merapikan sedikit rambutku dan membersihkan kotoran di mataku, ya biar tidak terlalu memalukan untuk dilihat. Oke! Aku keluar, pura-pura menguap dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ruang depan. Sepertinya Sakura melihatku,

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun?", oke! Dia mulai duluan, kini aku harus berpura-pura terkejut melihatnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Gila, kenapa aku salah tingkah melihat seorang gadis berada di apartemenku sepagi ini, masuk ke tempatmu tanpa permisi, dan menggunakan dapurmu seenaknya, untuk orang pada umumnya mereka akan terganggu, marah atau yang lainnya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya? Sebagian dari diriku bahkan menyambut kedatangannya ini.

" _Baka!_ Aku membuatkanmu sarapan, jika terus saja makan ramen instan, kau bisa berakhir sakit, lalu siapa yang susah? Akulah orangnya, jadi diam dan makanlah sarapanmu", dia melakukan ini semua hanya berdasarkan kepercayaannya pada frasa 'menjadi tetangga yang baik', dulunya kupikir ia memiliki maksud lain dari semua bantuannya yang berlebihan padaku, tapi jika aku terus-terusan menerima bantuannya, hutang budiku akan semakin menumpuk, pada waktu yang tepat aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti membantuku. Sakura meletakkan satu mangkuk penuh nasi putih yang mengepulkan uap air panas. Aku masih mematung di tempat, memperhatikan pergerakan Sakura yang masih sibuk sana sini, hingga ia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh,

"Sasuke! Apa yang lakukan disana? Ayo makan!", Sakura menghampiriku, menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya ke meja makan.

Di meja bisa kulihat sarapan khas Jepang berisi nasi putih panas, sup miso berisi rumput laut dan tofu, ikan panggang, _tamagoyaki_ digulung sempurna, lengkap dengan _natto_ dan _tsukemono umeboshi_ yang entah kapan terakhir kali aku memakannya. Tiba-tiba saja kuteringat akan masa lalu, ibuku yang _dulu_ sering membuatkan sarapan lezat setiap harinya, penuh cinta ia membuatnya untukku dan nii-chan setiap paginya. Tak sadar mataku berkaca-kaca, ishhh, Sasuke kenapa sekarang kau menjadi selemah ini?

"Sasuke? Kau menangis?", Sakura meneluri setiap sisi di wajahku, memastikan apa ada yang salah hingga membuatku hampir menangis. Akh, mana harga dirimu sekarang Sasuke? Sekarang kau menangis di depan gadis tanpa sebab.

"Tidak, bodoh! Uap panas dari nasi ini mengenaiku mataku", aku mencari alasan sekenanya, walau terdengar masuk akal, tapi gadis aneh itu mempercayainya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan", mau tak mau aku memakannya, godaan aroma dari sup miso di depanku ini tidak mengizinkan orang yang menghirupnya membiarkan ada perut kosong. Sakura pun juga ikut menemaniku makan. Belum aku memasukan suapan kedua ke dalam mulutku, ia sudah mengambil satu mangkuk nasi lagi, makannya terlalu tergesa-gesa, dia seperti tidak menikmati makanan, hanya mencari kata kenyang yang sulit didapat.

"Hei, makanlah pelan-pelan, kau mau terkena masalah pencernaan?", protesku padanya. Jika dilihat ia terus saja memasukan makanan ke dalam perutnya tanpa ada kegiatan mengunyah.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku punya perut yang kuat!", gadis di depanku ini berbicara dengan mulutnya penuh dengan ikan panggang, ia memegang perutnya, menunjukan tangki makanan super besar miliknya yang dikatanya kuat.

Setelah itu kami makan dalam diam. Terlalu canggung bagiku untuk memulai percakapan. Tapi kenapa canggung? Kenapa harus canggung dengan gadis seperti dia, bisa-bisa ia terlihat santai di dekatku, sedangkan aku? akhir-akhir ini aku sangat tidak mengenali diriku lagi, terlalu banyak perubahan terjadi padaku dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya di sekolah aku dikeliling oleh banyak gadis yang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak benar-benar berinteraksi dengan mereka, sikap acuh tak acuhku membawa dampak sekarang. Mungkin akan ada berita panas di web sekolah yang membahas betapa payahnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam menghadapi seorang gadis.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau mau kemana?", Sakura yang memulai, dari pertanyaan bisa kutebak ia akan mengajakku pergi keluar lagi.

"Tidak ada", aku memasukan ikan panggang ke dalam mulut sedikit tergesa-gesa, kamisama, ini enak sekali!

" _Yokata_ , kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain dan naik kincir angin", Sakura menghentikan makannya, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi dan mulai mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ -nya padaku. Menjengkelkan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak setiap permintaan yang diajukannya. Aku selalu berubah menjadi orang bodoh bila bersama gadis ini.

"Sebentar, pagi ini aku sibuk", sial, aku bimbang antara pergi dengan gadis ini atau tidak.

"Sasuke, kau bilang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pagi ini?", dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang penting aku sibuk pagi ini", bukan itu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu alasan apalagi yang harus kuberikan. Aku juga merasa bersalah, membohongi gadis sepertinya tanpa alasan.

"Um, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Bagus juga jika kita menaiki kincir angin saat malam hari", tawar Sakura padaku.

"Akan kuusahakan", jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya rencanaku hari ini hanya membaca beberapa contoh diagnosis dokter yang diberikan oleh Iruka Sensei kemarin, aku akan memikirkannya lagi.

"Oke!", kami pun melanjutkan sarapan. Setelah selesai Sakura membantuku mencuci piring, lalu dia pergi. Tapi di depan pintu aku mendengar suaranya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki. Sempat berpikir untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi tidak kulakukan, Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa akhir-akhir ini bermuncul sifat aneh yang tidak pernah ada dalam dirimu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 2:14 siang. Kurang empat puluh lima menit lagi aku pergi. Sebelum itu, tepat pukul dua tadi, Sakura mengirim sebuah pesan,

 _Sasuke, jangan lupa pukul tiga kita akan pergi. Atau aku akan mendobrak apartemenmu ^_^_

 _-Sakura_

Kami- _sama_ , semoga aku tidak menyesal setelah memilih keputusanku. Aku pergi menuju lemari berisi pakaian. Sial, sekarang apalagi, kenapa aku jadi bingung memilih baju yang akan kukenakan, biasanya aku tinggal mengambil secara acak, sekenannya tanganku meraih. Satu persatu aku mencobanya, terlalu gelap, terlalu santai, terlalu _nighttime_ , terlalu mencolok, terlalu terang. "Akh, kenapa aku bisa bingung masalah ini?" aku setengah berteriak.

Akhirnya aku memakai kaus putih tipis dengan hiasan beberapa garis hitam di bagian dada, kulapisi dengan hem biru muda, jeans biru tua, dan sepatu kets merah, tidak lupa sebuah kalung rantai lumayan panjang berbandul bintang. Entah terlihat keren atau tidak, selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan.

Hampir pukul tiga sore, kusengaja melewatkan makan siang, agar saat pergi bersama dengannya aku bisa ikut makan, bagaimana pun dan dimana gadis itu pasti akan mencari kedai makanan. Sasuke, berhentilah berpikir seakan kau mengenal gadis itu.

Aku mematikan lampu dan keluar dari apartemen, lobi masih sepi, Sakura belum terlihat. Ternyata masih pukul tiga kurang beberapa menit, akulah yang terlalu cepat keluar.

Menunggu, aku mendengarkan beberapa lagu klasik dari IPod untuk mengusir kebosanan. Harusnya aku mengambil beberapa buku, tapi rasa malas mengalahkan niatku.

Pukul 3:10, Sakura belum juga keluar, jika aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya, secara tersirat aku terlihat antusias dengannya. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku hanya harus tetap menunggu, rasa gengsi ini amat menggangguku.

Pukul 03:34, akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka, tapi bukan Sakura yang keluar, melainkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, badannya terlihat gagah, di setiap sisi pipinya terdapat tiga garis melintang seperti bekas goresan pisau, setelah dia keluar, diikuti Sakura yang masih mengajaknya bicara.

"Setidaknya kita harus membuat perlindungan, Naruto. Mereka sekarang pasti mengincarnya", Suara Sakura terdengar lirih, tapi masih terdengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjaga pintu depan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu", laki-laki itu pergi, menuruni tangga, tiap anak tangga yang diinjaknya membuat badannya terus menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya lenyap.

"Hah?! Sasuke?! Maafkan aku, maaf!", Sakura melihatku, ia menghampiriku dan menunduk berulang kali di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku melihat kelakuan anehnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, janji kita adalah pukul tiga, bahkan aku sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan padamu untuk mengingatkan. Ternyata aku sendiri yang terlambat", Sakura kini menundukkan kepala lebih rendah, tanda penyesalannya.

" _Aa_ …", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Lalu apalagi? Melihatnya saja aku hampir menahan tawa, hanya karena terlambat tiga puluh menit saja membuatnya seperti ini. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk seorang gadis terlambat dalam kencannya? Eh, tunggu kencan? Kenapa sekarang aku menyamakan acara jalan-jalanku ini dengan kencan?

'Sasuke, kau lama-lama akan semakin dibuat gila oleh pikiranmu sendiri' ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku tak menyangka temanku mendadak berkunjung, ta-tapi—kau masih mau pergi kan?", Sakura menaikan kepalanya untuk berbicara denganku, ya karena aku satu kepala lebih tinggi daripada gadis itu, menakup kedua tangannya, menunggu jawabanku.

"Cepatlah, atau kita akan terlambat pulang", mengalihkan kepalaku ke arah lain, pura-pura mendengarkan lagu yang sebenarnya sedang terhenti.

"Ehhm. Tunggu sebentar", lalu aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura barusan, tapi dari nada suaranya ia sepertinya senang.

Tidak lama Sakura akhirnya keluar. Ia mengenakan kaus beruang bewarna merah muda, celana jeans ukuran tiga per empat dan sepatu sandal berwarna hitam, mengalungkan tas pundak mininya yang berbentuk beruang.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita pergi", Sakura tersenyum ke arahku, terlalu lebar hingga membuat matanya seperti ikut tersenyum juga.

"Eh, ee—ayo", aku mebiarkan Sakura memimpin di depan, secara teknik dia yang tahu dimana tempatnya. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai mensejajariku, dan lagi, aku terjebak di suasana canggung LAGI.

"Sakura", mungkin kami-sama yang mendorongku untuk angkat bicara.

"Ya?", Sakura menatapku penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa pekerjaanmu selama ini?", ya, pertanyaan yang ingin segera kuajukan padanya sejak kemarin.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku youtuber dan seorang host makanan, Sasuke".

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada", Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, kebohongan terlihat di kedua emeraldnya. Tapi dari perilakunya sudah terbaca. Begitukah, dia tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman bermain Konoha. Aku tidak tahu jika ada tempat semenakjubkan ini, disamping tidak punya waktu, aku juga tidak punya teman untuk berkeliling. Ya sudah, lupakan, waktunya bersenang-senang setelah dua minggu disibukkan oleh kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu.

"Wahhhhh, ramainyaa!" Sakura berteriak gembira. Matanya kini jelalatan kemana-mana, kupikir ia bingung wahana mana yang hendak ia naiki dulu. "Kau bilang ingin naik kincir angin, segeralah naik dan kita pulang".

"Sasuke, jangan terburu-buru. Naik kincir angin itu lebih baik di malam hari. Sekarang kita naik roller coster yukk!", Sakura tidak mendengarkan jawabanku dahulu dan langsung menarik tanganku, pergi menuju loket untuk membeli tiket masuk wahana. Itu terjadi berulang-ulang, hampir semua wahana dicoba olehnya, kecuali kincir angin yang ia simpan untuk nanti.

Kelelahan, kami mampir di sebuah warung yang menjual ramen. Sakura memesan tiga mangkuk ukuran jumbo, sedangkan aku hanya satu mangkuk normal. Selera makan gadis satu ini memang mengerikan.

"Hei, darimana kau dapat nafsu makan gilamu ini?", aku menyumpit sedikit mie yang masih panas ini.

"Ini karena kau Sasuke", Sakura menjawab secara sambi lalu. Gadis ini selalu asal-asal bila bicara. Tapi bagaimana bisa karena aku? Ia pasti sudah lama menjadi seorang penggila makan, dan, bisa-bisanya dia menyalahku, kita juga baru bertemu sejak dua minggu lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku?", tanyaku dengan nada sedikit protes. Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya yang terbuka, dari pintu masuk seorang laki-laki berambut kuning lurus, sebagian rambut depannya menutupi mata biru sebelah kirinya, duduk dengan kasar di sebelah kami, eh, sebelah Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"satu mangkuk ramen, tidak pakai lama", dengan tidak sopannya ia menaikan kakinya di meja. Aku yang hendak memprotesnya terdahului oleh Sakura.

"Hei, bisakah kau turun kakimu, tu-", ucapannya terpotong. Sejenak Sakura dan laki-laki itu saling menatap mata satu sama lain, antara ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya bercampur tidak karuan.

"Sakura"/ "Deidara", ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek?", Sakura menghentikan acara makannya, dan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap orang yang bernama Deidara.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Sakura, kau masih saja berani berkeliaran setelah apa yang terjadi", ia memberikan cengiran licik pada Sakura. Yang terjadi? Apa yang dimaksud orang ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, aku bersumpah akan menghentikan kalian semua", tangan Sakura meremas kuat-kuat sumpitnya, sedang menahan amarah yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kami akan menyingkirkanmu Sakura, tanpa jejak sedikitpun, kau tahu itu hal yang mudah dilakukan bagi oran-orang seperti kami".

"Coba saja, aku menjamin dengan nyawaku sendiri bahwa kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya". Sakura tampak kesal, bahunya yang bergerak ke atas dan bawah amat terlihat, ia juga mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak kacau. Tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada menandakan ia tidak ingin terjun lebih jauh dalam percakapan ini.

"Hohoho, kau itu ternyata teramat bodoh, kau harus menyimpannya di tempat yang lebih baik, Sakura", Deidara itu memberi tatapan penuh misteri pada Sakura. Berpikir sejenak, akhir Sakura membereskan tasnya, membayar ramennya dan pergi keluar, sedangkan kulihat laki-laki itu terkekeh bahagia melihat perilaku Sakura.

Saat keluar, sudah kulihat Sakura berada di ujung pintu keluar taman bermain, setengah berlari aku mengejarnya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa?", aku mensejajari Sakura yang berjalan cepat.

"Aku harus segera sampai rumah".

"Ada apa di rumahmu?"

"Aku harus segera sampai rumah".

"Sakura, kau dalam masalah?".

"Aku harus segera sampai rumah".

"Sebenarnya ada apa?".

"Aku harus segera sampai rumah".

"Sakura!"

"Aku harus segera sampai rumah".

Sakura hanya bicara satu kalimat yang saja setiap kali aku bertanya padanya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kami sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Sakura berbalik, menghadapku, sepertinya ia hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"Sakura, kau kena—" ucapku terpotong olehnya, "Sasuke!", Sakura menahan tangisannya.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku dulu", ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Aku hanya ternganga melihat mood Sakura yang berubah sangat cepat. Tak ada pilihan lain, jika gadis sudah seperti itu, mereka tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku, rasa penasaran masih menyelimutiku, sebenarnya apa dimaksud laki-laki tadi, apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Aiishhh, kepalaku pusing! Aku harus pergi mandi dan mendinginkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9:11 malam.

Sejak tadi sore aku tidak bisa membuang Sakura jauh-jauh dari otakku, banyak hal yang kulakukan untuk mengeluarkannya dari pikiranku, hasilnya sia-sia. Aku bisa gila karnanya. Aku hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur, aku tidak bisa focus melakukan apapun. Sekarang, aku harus bertanya sekarang juga! Masih jam sembilan, ia mungkin sudah tenang, dan mustahil ia sudah tidur.

Aku pergi menuju apartemennya, mengabaikan diriku yang mengenakan piyama memalukan, butuh keberanian juga untuk mengetuk pintu. Ragu, ragu. Bodoh, kenapa aku harus ragu saat sudah disini? Aakkkkkhhhh, aku benar-benar gila pada akhirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura, bukalah sebentar pintunya" tak ada jawaban ataupun tanda-tanda pintu hendak dibuka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ayolah Sakura, kumohon", sama saja, ketukan ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya. Tapi aku mendengar sebuah suara, samar-samar, hampir tidak bisa didengar. Kutempelkan telingaku di pintu, kudengar… sebuah desahan kesakitan, semakin samar kudengar, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Aku harus mendobrak pintunya. Mendorong pintunya dengan tubuhku, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, yatta, engselnya mulai rusak, terakhir aku menendangnya dengan kaki dan terbuka!

Apartemen Sakura sangat sangat berantakan, beberapa perabot rawan sudah pecah, semua benda pergi dari tempatnya. Yang membuatku kaget adalah apa yang kulihat di lantai. Sakura yang terkulai lemas dengan banyak darah di baju dan di lantai sekitarnya. Saat kulihat hidungnya yang berdarah, orang akan berasumsi dia mimisan, tapi mustahil orang mimisan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?", aku mengangkat setengah tubuhnya, Sakura masih sadar tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku, mulutnya ditutupnya rapat-rapat. kulihat ponselnya tidak jauh dari tempat yang juga terkena darah masih hidup. Kuraih ponsel itu yang tertulis disana Sakura hendak menghubungi orang yang bernama 'Dokter Shizune', ini pasti dokternya Sakura, tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera menelponnya. Pada panggilan ketiga akhirnya dijawab.

"Halo Sakura, kau ada masalah?"

"Halo, maaf saya teman Sakura, saya menemukannya terkulai penuh darah di lantai, bisakah anda membawa ambulan kemari?"

"Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Apartemen Jiraiya"

"Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana"

TUUT TUTTT

Sambungan telponnya putus, kusimpan ponsel Sakura di sakuku, lalu menggendongnya pergi keluar dari apartemennya, menuju pintu keluar bangunan dimana ambulan akan datang. Kami-sama, semoga Sakura baik-baik saja.

 _Sasuke, beruntunglah kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku barusan, setidaknya biarkan sementara saja aku merahasiakannya. Tapi mungkin kau juga tidak peduli padaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Curhatan author (Gak perlu dibaca, gak usah maksa)

Haaiiii aku kembali lageeee! Whaattt? Sasuke deket sama Ino? Tidakkk! Sakura sama Naruto? Haduhh gimana niii *authornya shock sendiri :v* Chapter empat ini konfliknya udah mulai muncul,enteng aja… berat-beratnya nantiii. Setiap penyataan penjelasannya selalu setengah-setengah, jadi banyak yang tanya ya hahahaha #sengaja... soal gituan aku jawab pelan-pelan disetiap chapternya, sampe tuntas. Kalo ada yang gak jelas review aja yaaa! Wordnya dikit Soalnya aku agak sibuk karena tes penjurusan yang bakal diadain sebentar lagii, doain lulus, dan masuk kelas Bahasa *AMINN* (ngarep luu) #plakplak. Maaf ya kalo updatenya gak bisa kilat, sebenernya cerita ini gak ada konsepnya :v jadi nulisnya asal-asal aja *maaf maaf* makanya aku mau buat dulu konsep yang jelas biar nulisnya terarah. sebenernya chapter 4 ini udah jadi beberapa hari lalu, tapi karena ini tanggal tua bagiku, disaat paket bulanan berakhir, jadinya gak bisa diupdate disaat udah finished *maaf maaf again* I think that's all, moga suka fictnya yaaa *bighug*

* * *

-JAWAB REVIEW-

kristy lg nggak login : thanks yaaa! Sasuke enggak hilang ingatan kok, Cuma kenangannya terlalu sedikit untuk diingat #ciaahhh. Iya tu Karin pacarnya Sasu :v eh, sekarang udah mantan hehehehe

untuk 'sasusakux' dan X disana menjurus ke orang ketiga yang akan datang satu persatu ke kehidupan mereka. update nih… Udah cepet belom? Hahahaha ^_^

1 : udah update nii, enjoy yaaa! ^_^

BloomBubbleBee : Haii hai! Cieee, kita seumuran niiii, makasih supportnya :* yang diincer mereka? Sesuatu yang berbahaya *evillaugh* ditunggu aja ya, untuk sci-fi engga juga sih :v iya, sasuke punya masa lalu sama saki, cerita awalnya ada di side story di atas. Sakura gak kenal tuh sama Karin, tapi AKAN kenal *duh spoiler :v* update yaaa! *bighugg* btw kenapa kamu milih namanya kayak title komik punya kak annisa nisfihani :v kamu suka ya? Me too 3

Ika : Yaaahhh, kenapa rusak? Iya nih, nemku 35, alhamdullilah it helped buat masuk SMA impian *blingbling*. Di formulir daftar ulangku juga ditanyain berat sama tinggi badan, dan kenapa mukaku langsung kusut ngeliatnya? :v kenapa ada tes kesehatan juga? Kalo aku adanya tes biasa, psikologi sama tes penjurusan doang… duh, Ika, jangan suka ngegantungi, digantungin itu gak enak :v *edisi baper* udah kok, oktober lalu aku ngungkapin, bukan nembak, tapi alesannya dia focus UN #duhh, tapi sampe sekarang? Aku harus semakin jauh, Huaaaa… kita beda sekolah (waktu SMP), tapi sekolahnya sebelahan. Setelah lulus I don't know where he goes *sad max* enaknya kamu bisa deket sama doii. Gakpapalah, sahabat laki-lakiku buanyakk eaakkk.

Trust me, aku juga penggila makanan, dan super rakus, semuanya serba double, mungkin Sakura itu cerminanku yak wkwkwk, iya tu, aku benci sesi bersih-bersih habis masak, apalagi kalo habis buat roti, cucian buanyak max! tapi sehari aja gak makan roti kepalaku bisa pusing #truestory

Nunggu sholat subuh sambil lanjutin fict, ternyata udah selesai, ya udah update aja hahahaha

FianaHyuuga : thanks! Pekerjaan Sakura dijawab di chapter ini. Iya ni, sasu punya masa lalu sama Saki. Sasukarin Cuma masa lalu kok, ciahhh, konfliknya udah mulai ni, update yaa! ^_^ pekerjaan Saki udah dijawab ya, Sasukarin aja gak rela, apalagi doi sama dia *edisi baper* #abaikan :v

* * *

Sudah ya? See ya xx

Devi Na Akeyama,

24 Juni 2016


End file.
